Metal Gear Solid III: Patriots' Revenge
by ChrisHawk87
Summary: Solid Snake is on his journey to find the Patriots, until a new Metal Gear plan disrupts his plans. How will he do both at the same time? Please R & R!!!
1. The Mission

I dont own Metal Gear Ssolid, its characters or anything else, Konami does.  
  
Chapter 1: The Mission  
  
Date: December 5, 2009, 7 months after the Big Shell incident.  
  
We begin in a snowy town in northern Russia. We see a man in a trench coat with his face mostly covered. He is smoking a cigarette and is waiting at a bus stop. All we can see of him is his eyes and a little of his forhead. He is listening to music through headphones. A bus travels down the snowy road and stops in front of the man. We see him and a few other people walk onto bus and pay fare. The man sees about 20 people on the bus and finds a seat anyway. As the bus moves he puts his finger to his ear:  
  
Codec Transmission  
  
Man: This is Snake, do you read me Colonel? The man on the other end is Col. Roy Campbell, former colonel of FOXHOUND.  
  
Colonel: Loud and clear Snake:  
  
Snake: It's a good idea I used the head phones and music to make it seem like i'm not talking to you. Hey, where's Otacon?  
  
Otacon: Right here, me and the Colonel will help you with the mission by Codec.  
  
Colonel: Snake, you're disguised as a civilian so no one is suspicious, after all, you're wearing your sneaking suit underneath. Anyway, we'll give you a brief description of the mission for the last time:  
  
Snake: Alright, shoot.  
  
Colonel: Your mission is to infiltrate a military base of the Genome soldiers. Their base is the size of one square mile. After you take the bus to your destined location, you must walk about a mile to the base, still disguised as a civilian. Once you get there you must get by the gates and into the base:  
  
Otacon: The gates are guarded by IR sensors which are connected to Semtex underneath the roadway in front of the gates.You must find a way to disable the sensors and get by.  
  
Snake: Alright, that sounds easy enough. I think our satellites will locate the control units and i'll shoot 'em out.  
  
Colonel: By the way, Snake, what weapons are you carrying?  
  
Snake: I have a SOCOM and a couple grenades  
  
Colonel: Does the SOCOM have a suppressor?  
  
Snake: Yes, I'll equip it once i get to the base  
  
Otacon: Save the grenades, they may come in handy later.  
  
Colonel: Once you get in, you must locate a house in which our allies have already entered into. They have located info on the new Metal Gear there.  
  
Snake: Who will be at the house?  
  
Otacon: Raiden, me, Mei Ling and our new helper, Ivan.  
  
Snake: Who's Ivan?  
  
Otacon: He's a friend of mine, one of the hostages held during the Arsenal Gear Incident. He vowed to help us in any way after I rescued him.  
  
Colonel: Snake, this won't be easy, enemies are all around the base, you must go carefully.  
  
Snake: OK, i understand, but why are they at that house. How did they find info on the new Metal Gear there?  
  
Otacon: I'll tell you once you get here, there isn't enough time now. Just remember not to be seen going through the base or entering the house or we'll get busted easily.  
  
Snake: Won't they leave me alone if I look like a civilian?  
  
Colonel: No, no civilians are allowed into the base, if they find anyone in the base who isn't a Genome, they'll have them eliminated immediately.  
  
Snake: Sounds harsh. OK, i now know what i have to do, i'm approaching the stop. I'll get off here, walk the mile to the base, infiltrate it, get by without being seen and find the house. I'll find it by my radar.  
  
Colonel: OK, Snake, good luck.  
  
Otacon: See you when you get here.  
  
All end transmission. End of Scene. 


	2. Infiltration

Chapter 2: Infiltration  
  
We see Snake walking through some cut scenes. He is still in his large trench coat. He finally comes up to a large wall. He then calls the Colonel over Codec.  
  
Snake: Colonel, i think i found the base. I can see the gate a few yards down the road.  
  
Colonel: Good job, Snake, now you must enter the base wothout anyone noticing.  
  
We see Snake walk to the entrance to the base. There are two sentries outside the gates guarding the door.  
  
Snake: Looks like i'm in trouble, there are two guards outside the gates.  
  
Otacon: Do you have anything to distract them?  
  
Snake: Let me check... I got a box....some rations...an empty magazine...a...  
  
Otacon: That'll do, throw the magazine as close to them as possible, but far enought so you can get by. Make sure you are not seen.  
  
Snake: I got ya.  
  
Snake launches the magazine and it lands about 15 feet in front of the guards. They go forward to see what it is as we see Snake run over and slip underneath the gates into the base. He stops a few feet after sneaking in.  
  
Snake: Alright, I'm in, i'm gonna go for the house now.  
  
Colonel: Wait Snake!, don't go just yet!  
  
Otacon You still gotta shoot out the control units for the Semtex, don't you see the IR sensors in that snow? Anyways, we found where the control units were. There are 2 of them, there is one on the roof of the building to the left of you. Use your SOCOM and knock out the sensor.  
  
Snake sees the control unit and does so.  
  
Otacon: OK, the next one is tricky. Look to the north east of you, what do you see?  
  
Snake I see a road with houses and a large 18-wheeler parked.  
  
Otacon: Good, the control unit is between two tires of the semi. Use your scope to see it, then hit it.  
  
Snake does so and hears the IR sesnor units on the side shut down.  
  
Snake: OK, it seems like i knocked 'em out, I'm on my way now. According to my radar, I have to go straight then take a quick left then go straight all the way to see the house.  
  
Otacon: That seems about right. Get moving.  
  
End transmission  
  
Snake walks down the road slowly, with his SOCOM in hand. He peeks over a corner at the left turn, he sees nothing. He take the left and runs to the next corner and peeks over. He sees a couple Genome soldiers walking down the street and a group driving a Jeep. He crawls passed the corner and proceeds to go down the road. He carwls quickly to hide behind a large snowbank as the group of Genomes ride by in Jeep. They take a right turn and Snake proceeds. After crawling 50 yards to another snowbank without anyone noticing he sees a problem. There is a large group of Genomes meeting in the street just 25 yards ahead of him. He knows there is no possible way to get by them undetected. He takes out a grenade and prepares to throw until he gets a Codec call.  
  
Otacon: I wouldn't do that if I were you. Throwing the grenade will cause a massive amount of soldiers searching the base for you. It is better not to take the risk.  
  
Colonel: There must be a way to get around. Snake, use your thinking skills and don't do any stupid ideas like you were about to do.  
  
End Transmission. Snake then sees and un suspecting Genome walk by the snow bank. He has an idea. Snake chokes the Genome soldier and breaks his neck. He hides the body underneath a pile of snow, after taking his uniform and gun. Snake tries it on and it is about the right size. He takes the gun and proceeds to walk by the crowd. Trying not to engage in a converstaion with the other soldiers, he successfully gets by them, until one runs up and taps his back.  
  
Soldier: (with Russian accent) Good day fellow soldier, I must check your dog tag, it is a mandatory routine issued by our lieutennant.  
  
Snake stammeres for a while, then tells him to follow him.  
  
Snake: (trying to make a Russian accent) Uhhh...OK, but please let me show you something i found earlier today.  
  
Snake and the soldier walk about 100 feet away from the crowd to a deserted snowy street. Snake then all of a sudden knocks the soldier's AK from him and points his SOCOM at the soldier's head. The soldier, frightened, raises his hands and stands still  
  
Soldier: (whimpering) Please...don't shoot...I have a wife and 3 kids... I don't wanna...  
  
Snake: Shut up! Do you know any info on the new Metal Gear!? If i find you're lying to me, you'll become good friends with this bullet.  
  
Soldier: (still whining) No i don't know anything, please don't shoo...  
  
Snake: Shut up I said! Do you know anything!?  
  
The Soldier takes a deep breath then answers.  
  
Soldier: OK, there is a detailed blueprint of the new prototype and other info, but that's all I know!  
  
Snake Where is it!?  
  
He points his gun closer to the soldier's head.  
  
Soldier: It's...in the main building...but i warn you...the building is heavily guarded. The main building is down this road and about 20 feet to the right.  
  
Snake: OK, if you don't wanna die, do me a favor and you better do it. Tell all the men in the main building that there is something going on at the gates of the base, and tell them to stay there and don't come back tothe main building until they feel everything is alright.  
  
The Soldier goes on his walkie-talkie and tells everyone in the main building to meet at the gates for there is something going on there. Then the soldier says something to Snake.  
  
Soldier: There, i did what you told me to do.  
  
Snake: Thanks, you were a big help  
  
Snake then pulls the trigger and shoot the soldier directly in the head. He falls to the ground dead. With the enemy uniform still on Snake runs to the house where his allies are at, which was only 50 feet from where he shot the soldier. He takes off and disposes of the uniform and then enters the house undetected. End of chapter. 


	3. MAX

Again, I don't own Metal Gear, Konami does and I never will. (boo-hoo)  
Chapter 3: MAX  
  
We see Snake enter the house. It is filthy with torn furniture, broken tiles, dirty floors, etc. He walks through until he finds a staircase that leads into the basement. He walks down and finds Otacon at a computer with Raiden next to him, Mei Ling looking at radar, and another man who was printing info from the computer. He was a short man, about 5'8". He had black hair and a little bit of facial hair. Snake thought that this must be Ivan. Otacon then calls to him  
  
Otacon: Hey Snake, good thing you made it this quickly.  
  
Raiden: Come take a look at what we found.  
  
Snake walks over to the computer, waving to Mei Ling along the way. On the screen is a whole bunch of words and a small picture of what appeared to be a large tank.  
  
Raiden: This is the info on the new Metal Gear. It is code named "MAX" for its greater power than that of REX and RAY, and maybe even Arsenal.  
  
Snake: Just gimme the specs on this thing.  
  
Otacon: Well, its ordinary stage is that of a tank, only three times the size. It can transform into 4 different stages. The normal stage, which is the tank, the air attack mode, which is in the shape of an airplane. The sea attack mode, which is the shape of a long submarine, and large bear- like mode, which is probably for head-to-head mode.  
  
Snake: Does each one of those modes have different weapons?  
  
Raiden: The tank mode has weapons as of those of a normal tank. The plane mode has 4-barrel guns, 2 homing missiles guns, and can make an infinite amount of destructive bombs, but only 1 an hour. The submarine can make any number of homing missiles, and is equipped with a long arm which can give a 100,000 volt shock of electricity, easily destroying another submarine. The robot-bear has razor-sharp claws 10 feet long, 10 barrel guns, one on each finger, and can shoot homing bombs out of its mouth. It is also equipped with a strong laser similar to the one on RAY. By far, this thing can beat RAY and REX at the same time. All the modes are equipped with nuclear bombs also.  
  
Otacon: Ivan is printing out the info right now. Ivan this is Snake.  
  
Ivan: Good to meet you Snake, I want to thank you for your part in the Arsenal incident  
  
Snake and Ivan shake hands. After they greet each other, the print job is complete. Ivan hands Snake the info. Snake then calls the Colonel.  
  
Snake: Colonel, I received some info on the new Metal Gear. Colonel: Well done, Snake. Thank everyone else for me. So what did you find out?  
  
Snake: It is code named, "MAX", and I think it deserves that name very well. I'll fax you the info.  
  
Snake walks over to a fax machine, which is right next to Mei Ling. He puts the info into the fax. After a few minutes, the Colonel responds back to Snake.  
  
Colonel: Oh my. Snake this thing must be destroyed immediately. It is far too destructive to be on the face of this earth. Is there anything else on MAX.  
  
Snake: Yeah, I found out there is a detailed blueprint of MAX in the main building of this place.  
  
Colonel: You must go to the main building. Once you find the blueprint, fax it to me.  
  
Snake: OK.  
  
Colonel: Raiden will now be a part of this mission with you. You two must complete your objectives no matter how difficult the cause. Plan what objectives you are doing also.  
  
Raiden calls out from the computer area.  
  
Raiden: Everyone, come and see what we found.  
  
Snake: Looks like Raiden has found something, I'll tell you about it after I learn what it is.  
  
Colonel: Good luck the two of you.  
  
End transmission. Snake walks over to the computer area and looks at a picture of Ocelot. Underneath the photo is a whole bunch of info.  
  
Snake: What the hell is he on here for?  
  
Mei Ling: (reading the info) It appears that Ocelot has been.imprisoned!? It says after he took Arsenal to go after the Patriots, he was subdued by the Navy, Marines, and Coast Guard. He was sentenced to jail for life at a maximum security prison in Texas.  
  
Raiden: Looks like he got what was coming to him, huh Snake?  
  
Snake: I don't know, something tells me something weird is going on. 


	4. Back to the States

Chapter 4: Back to the States  
  
We see Snake behind a building. He peeks around the corner and sees 3 soldiers sitting down talking. He then calls Otacon and Raiden.  
  
Snake: Otacon, it seems the main building is about 100 feet down this road, I'll just have to get by a couple of guards. It'll take me at least 5 minutes to get the blueprint.  
  
Otacon: Alright, Raiden, where's your position?  
  
Raiden: I'm about 3 blocks away from the lieutenant's office. There are many soldiers I have to get by though. It'll probably take me 15 minutes to get those papers.  
  
Otacon: OK, you guys can find the heliport using your radar, can you?  
  
Snake: Yeah, I'll locate it and tell Raiden where it is.  
  
Otacon: OK, good luck, I'll see you back in the States.  
  
All end transmission. Snake peeks over the corner again and sees the same thing. He figures he can distract them again. He looks through his supplies and doesn't find something useful. He looks on the ground but there isn't anything he can use, He has to find another way to get by. He thinks about using his box but doesn't take the risk. He knows he has to shoot them. He takes out his SOCOM and aims carefully. He hits the first soldier in the head. While the other two soldiers are looking at their dead comrade in shock, they also get shot in the head. Snake then runs down the road. He remembers that the main building is empty and he runs into it. As he walks in he sees a room that has a lot of radars and computers. He looks inside a desk and finds the blueprint. As he looks at the blueprint, he is confused. He notices something on the blueprint.  
  
Snake: Huh? This isn't the new Metal Gear, this is RAY!?  
  
Meanwhile, we focus on Raiden. He is now on an empty road, but when we look behind him, we see about 10 soldiers sleeping with darts in their necks. He runs over and looks around a corner, nothing. He runs down the deserted road and without looking, turns another corner, running into a familiar face. He quickly takes out his M9 and points it at the man. He notices that he ran into Ocelot.  
  
Ocelot: Why are you here!?  
  
Raiden: What the hell are you doing here!? You're supposed to be in jail in the U.S.  
  
Ocelot: What!? Where did you here that?  
  
Raiden: It was on this base's computer files. It said you were ambushed by the Marines, Navy, and Coast Guard after you stole Arsenal. It also said after you stole Arsenal, it was completely destroyed.  
  
Ocelot: I don't know what you are talking about. I was never caught in Arsenal. In fact, it was never destroyed.  
  
Raiden: Then where is it then!?  
  
Ocelot: (laughing menacingly) Why, it's right here.  
  
He holds up a pad that has two small joysticks, an antenna, and a lot of buttons.  
  
Ocelot: Using remote control technology, I can now control Aresnal using this. Watch this  
  
He presses and red button on the control. He points to the left over the wall of the base. Raiden sees a missile flying high in the air and crashes into a building about 500 feet away from Raiden and Ocelot. Raiden then says something without thinking.  
  
Raiden: I hope that isn't the main building. Snake better not die during this mission.  
  
Ocelot: What!? Snake is here, too. Oh, this should be more fun than I thought it would.  
  
Raiden: Damn!  
  
Ocelot: I have no time to deal with a rat like you. I'm off to kill Snake once and for all.  
  
Ocelot throws his cape in front of Raiden. Raiden fires his M9 crazily, but when the cape falls on the ground, Ocelot is gone. Raiden calls Snake by Codec.  
  
Raiden: Snake, Ocelot is here, he isn't in jail!  
  
Snake: How is that possible? It said he was imprisoned on the base's files.  
  
Raiden: I don't know. Did you find those blueprints?  
  
Snake: Well, yes and no. I found the blueprints of Metal Gear, but it isn't MAX, it's RAY.  
  
Raiden: Things just get weirder as time moves along.  
  
Snake: Screw those papers, Raiden, meet at the heliport.  
  
Raiden: OK, but where is it?  
  
Snake: It's only down the road and to the left from where you are, I'm already there. I took care of everyone at the heliport so you should be fine when coming.  
  
Raiden: Alright, Raiden out.  
  
End transmission. Raiden runs down the street and turns left at the end to see the heliport on top of a building. He goes in the building and climbs up the stairs. As he enters the heliport, he sees Snake in a chopper signaling for him to enter. Raiden enters and sits down in the seat next to him. They begin to talk.  
  
Raiden: Where we headed to?  
  
Snake: This thing doesn't carry much gas. We'll meet up with Otacon, Mei Ling, and Ivan in Alaska where we will refuel. From there we'll head to the place where their housing Metal Gear.  
  
Raiden: Where is that?  
  
Snake: Well, after I found the blueprint of RAY, I found a document that told the place in the U.S. that said that this is where they were building the new Metal Gear. It was one of the shelters for housing classified UFO evidence in Roswell, New Mexico.  
  
Raiden: How would they be able to build a new Metal Gear in a place like that, isn't it heavily guarded? By the way, do you know who built MAX?  
  
Snake: We haven't found that out yet, I believe that this has to be Ocelot's work now, knowing that he isn't in jail. Enough small talk, let's get a move on.  
  
The chopper begins to elevate above the roof and then it accelerates and flies off over the base. Ocelot looks up and sees the chopper fly over him. He laughs menacingly again.  
  
Ocelot: Everything is going according to plan.  
  
He is on top of Arsenal, which is in the ocean. He then goes inside. He yells out to the front of the ship.  
  
Ocelot: Navigate Arsenal to the U.S.  
  
Man: Yes sir, now that the Patriots are gone, Snake is next.  
  
The man talking has a British accent. Ocelot walks toward the rear of the ship, passing Metal Gear MAX. 


	5. Reunion

Chapter 5: Reunion  
  
Date: December, 6, 2009  
  
Snake and Raiden are still in the chopper, they fly near a desert-like area with a couple of buildings. Knowing that there is have security there. Snake decides to land in the about a half a mile from the buildings. He signals for Raiden to get out, then he calls Otacon.  
  
Snake: Otacon, where are you, we're already in Roswell.  
  
Otacon: We're almost there, all I gotta do is land the plane somewhere.  
  
Snake: Well this is nothing but desert so you may just wanna take it easy a.  
  
Otacon: Uh oh.there's something wrong with the plane.  
  
Snake: What happened?  
  
Otacon: It seems the engine died, we have to bail out  
  
Mei Ling and Ivan: WHAT!!!!  
  
Snake: Try bringing the plane real low, then jump out.  
  
Raiden: Snake! The plane's heading for us!  
  
Raiden points to the plane, Snake, hearing this, forces Raiden down, the plane glides at a rapid speed right over Snake and Raiden, they see Otacon, Mei Ling, and ivan jump out and land in the sand. Snake and Raiden run over to them, seein if they're all right. Then they hear an explosion and look at where the buildings were, seeing a huge inferno.  
  
Raiden: Are you guys all right?  
  
Mei Ling: Yeah I guess, we're fine, what just happened though.  
  
Snake: This doesn't look good. Let's get over there. Hurry.  
  
Snake, Raiden, Otacon and Mei Ling run to the buildings. Ivan however stays where he is and reaches for his pocket. We get a glimpse of what looks to be a tape recorder, until Otacon calls him, then he puts it back.  
  
Otacon: Ivan! Come on!  
  
Ivan: Sorry, I thought I lost something.  
  
He then runs over with them. When they get to the buildings, everything is aflame. Everything is destroyed. Snake then says something to try and bring light upon everyone.  
  
Snake: Well, at least Metal Gear is destroyed.  
  
Out of the flame comes a man, he looks familiar, he has long black hair and brown trench coat. He then disappears.  
  
Mei Ling: What the hell was that!  
  
Man: Looking for someone.  
  
Everyone turns around behind them to see a familiar face. He has bullet holes in his head and chest and has five knife marks on his chest.  
  
Mei Ling: Who the hell are you!  
  
Raiden: That's Vamp. He was involved in the Big Shell incident.  
  
Snake: Why are you here?  
  
As Snake says this he pulls out his SOCOM and points it at Vamp.  
  
Vamp: Meeting an old friend, or should I say, reviving and old friend.  
  
Suddenly a man speeds out of the flame, he stops in front of everyone and pulls out his big gun. He has an eyepatch over his left eye and two blades behind his back. Snake and Raiden instantly know who this is.  
  
Snake and Raiden: SOLIDUS!  
  
Solidus: Snake, Jack, it's a pleasure to meet you again. I have some unfinished business to deal with you.  
  
Solidus points his gun at Raiden.  
  
Raiden: But.I killed you. at Federal Hall. how did you.  
  
Solidus: You seemed shocked. You should know you can't kill me that easily. Vamp here brought me back.  
  
Snake: Why did you do it here then.  
  
Vamp: I decided to bring him back from hell here, I heard the message, Metal Gear is being held here. If I revived Boss here, I know he'd be delighted.  
  
Solidus: And delighted I am. What could make me happier? Oh, I remember, To kill you Jackie.  
  
Solidus points his gun at Raiden. Snake then punches Solidus in the face and fires his SOCOM at him. Solidus uses his metal suit to have the bullets ricochet off him. Vamp grabs Snake with his hand and holds him up. Solidus points his gun at Raiden. Both are ready to kill.  
  
Solidus: What a great day this is, one of my brothers is going to die. Metal Gear is mine, and I'll get info on the Patriots,  
  
Ocelot: That's what you think.  
  
Ocelot walks up to everyone. They all have an angry eye as they see him.  
  
Ocelot: The patriots are gone, eliminated. It turns out they died, 100 years ago.  
  
Otacon: How'd you find that out also?  
  
Ocelot: Oh, I knew, all that mumbo-jumbo I said on Arsenal was a lie. I staged the Arsenal incident myself. I knew the Patriots never existed. It was just him who thought wrong.  
  
Out of the sky falls a man. He has long blonde hair and no shirt. It is Liquid.  
  
Liquid: A family reunion, how come I was never told about this. Hahahaha.  
  
Raiden: I thought you were inside him.  
  
Liquid: I was, until I was excavated and put back on my own body.  
  
Ocelot: I simply cut off my right arm, then replaced it with a robotic arm that acts as an actual arm, not a prosthetic.  
  
Liquid: We have no time for this, Ocelot. MAX needs tending to.  
  
Mei Ling: I thought it was housed and destroyed in one of those buildings.  
  
Ocelot: Oh no it isn't. I gave you all this location, so I can kill you once and for all.  
  
A cage suddenly emerges from the ground and locks everyone in. Ocelot holds up his remote control to Arsenal.  
  
Ocelot: I'll see you all in hell.  
  
As he about to press a button, a bow hits the remote control out of Ocelot's hand. It falls to the ground and blows up.  
  
Ocelot: Dammit! Who was that!  
  
A man walks up with a bow. He has a long black hood jacket. He has long brown hair and a lot of facial hair.  
  
Man: Ocelot, you fool. The Patriots are alive.  
  
Ocelot: I don't know who you are, but you'll die!  
  
He shoots his revolver at him, but he pulls out a shield and blocks it. He takes a bow and aims at Ocelot, but he misses and knocks out the lock to the cage.  
  
Liquid: Hurry let's get out of here.  
  
Liquid throws a stun grenade and knocks out everyone. As they all wake they find Ocelot, Liquid, the man with the bow, Vamp and Solidus gone. Snake then says something.  
  
Snake: Ocelot has the new Metal Gear. We have to find Arsenal.  
  
Raiden: Snake! Let's take the chopper and find Arsenal.  
  
Ivan: What's this?  
  
Ivan finds blueprints on the ground. Snake takes them and looks at them. He sees that they are of MAX.  
  
Snake: Now we definitely know he has MAX. He replaced these blueprints with those of RAY.  
  
Otacon: Snake, Raiden, get aboard Arsenal. We'll hijack that chopper over there and help you from there.  
  
Otacon points to a chopper far from the wreckage.  
  
Mei Ling: There's no time to waste, GO!  
  
Snake and Raiden run to their chopper while Otacon and Mei Ling run to theirs. Ivan then takes out his tape recorder and whispers into it.  
  
Ivan: (whisper) MAX is aboard Arsenal Gear. We'll proceed into a chopper, then we'll land aboard and we'll continue from there.  
  
Ivan then runs into the chopper with the other two. 


	6. Poison

Chapter 6: Poison  
  
Snake and Raiden are in their chopper, they descend upon Arsenal slowly. Before they reach the roof of Arsenal, soldiers are shooting at the chopper (same ones as in MGS2 in Arsenal). Snake takes one of his grenades and lets it fall upon the soldiers, they all are victim to it. They land the chopper aboard Arsenal. Snake talks Raiden about what to do.  
  
Snake: Alright, this is a very big ship, we'll have to split up.  
  
Raiden: I'll take the front of the ship, I'll contact you if I find anything.  
  
Snake: OK, let's go.  
  
Snake heads for the rear of the ship, while Raiden heads for the front. We follow Snake as he descends into the giant ship. He enters and kneels down and contacts the Colonel.  
  
Snake: Colonel, we have a lot of info to tell you.  
  
Colonel: Better be good, Snake. I haven't heard from you in a while.  
  
Snake: Remember when I told you MAX was being held in Roswell. Well, it wasn't and their secret bases were destroyed. It turns out Ocelot has it.  
  
Colonel: Ocelot! Damn! He also has RAY, if he has both Metal Gears, then he's basically unstoppable.  
  
Snake: I just realized it. I left a transmitter on his RAY. Otacon is monitoring it. I'll ask him if he knows the whereabouts.  
  
Colonel: Where's Raiden?  
  
Snake: He's heading for the front of the ship. Even though we're split up, I think Arsenal is still too big for us two.  
  
Colonel: (sighs) . Hold on, Snake. I'll be there in about 15 minutes.  
  
Snake: What the hell are you doing! You have no field experience.  
  
Colonel: Well, I might. Remember how I told you that I called in sick that day during Arsenal and I couldn't issue orders for Raiden. And I told you Ocelot found out and replaced me with an AI.  
  
Snake: Well, yeah.  
  
Colonel: I wasn't sick that day, I was there issuing orders to Raiden. During the battle between the Harrier and you and Raiden, I was abducted. Snake: What!  
  
Colonel: Yes, I was kidnapped.by the Patriots. While I was kidnapped they forced me how to use weapons and be an infiltration expert.  
  
Snake: But how!  
  
Colonel: The S3 plan. Solid Snake Simulation. I was trained to be just like you. It may seem odd but it's true. They forced me to do it to eliminate anyone who targeted the Patriots. They used my nanomachines as a transmitter, but luckily, our team was able to disconnect the link between me and the Patriots.  
  
Snake: This doesn't make any sense. Did you manage to catch the names of the members.  
  
Colonel: No, they erased my memory of them before they let me go. Anyway, I'll be down there aboard Arsenal soon. Tell Raiden, Otacon, Mei Ling, and Ivan that I now will be part of the mission.  
  
Snake: But.  
  
End Transmission. Snake then calls Raiden and Otacon.  
  
Snake: Raiden, Otacon, Campbell is coming.  
  
Raiden: Huh!? Why? He can't use any weapons or sneaking methods.  
  
Snake: Oh yes he can, by the S3 plan.  
  
Otacon The S3 plan?  
  
Snake: Solid Snake Simulation.  
  
Raiden: (at same time as Snake) Selection for Societal Sanity?  
  
Snake: What are you talking about Raiden?  
  
Radien: That's what S3 stands for, Selection for Societal Sanity. The AI Campbell told me that before I fought Solidus 7 months ago.  
  
Otacon: Well, S3 must stand for one of them, and I believe Snake's version, because since that Colonel never existed, he might have still been affected by that virus and still said random things.  
  
Snake: Anyways, the Colonel is coming, I don't know how good he'll do, but we have to have someone help him.  
  
Otacon: Ivan will, he already volunteered.  
  
Snake: Alright then. We still have a Metal Gear to find. Raiden, keep looking.  
  
All end transmission. Snake walks down the halls of Arsenal. He sees a couple guards in front of him, he finds aan empty clip next to him. He throws that near the guards and easily gets by them. He keeps walking down the halls, SOCOM in hand. He enters a large empty square room. It was bright at first, then the lights went out. Snake looks around in the pitch black, he then hears a voice.  
  
Man: Brother!  
  
The man has a different voice from both Solidus and Liquid. Snake pulls out his SOCOM and points it in the air.  
  
Snake: Who are you?  
  
Man: You don't know your own brother, Snake! Let me introduce myself. My name is Poison Snake, I have the same genes as you, Solidus, and Liquid. However, I wasn't created from Big Boss like you. I was created by the la- li-lu-le-lo, or by you know, the Patriots.  
  
The lights reappear. Snake sees a man with short brown hair and a dark green trench coat on. In his right hand is a sort of gun with a large barrel at the end.  
  
Snake: Are you here for Metal Gear?  
  
Poison: Of course not. I was here, to destroy Metal Gear. The Patriots sent me to destroy it, that is after I use it for destroying myself.  
  
Snake: What do you plan to destroy with it? Tell me now!  
  
Poison: I was assigned to destroy everyone and everything aboard Arsenal who is tempering with MAX. My partner is here to do the same. It's too bad you won't get a chance to meet him.  
  
Poison aims his gun at Snake He pulls the trigger and out comes a blast of black burning liquid. Snake dodges it and aims his SOCOM at Poison.  
  
Poison: Well done, Snake, that was only the beginning.  
  
Snake and Poison engage in a battle. Snake shoots a bullet at Poison but he flips to his left and shoots the burning liquid again. Snake hides behind a crate, but when the crate is hit by the liquid, it is engulfed in flames and melts. Snakes jumps out and shoots 5 shots at Poison all hitting him. Poison charges up his gun and shoots a long blast of the liquid, it hits Snake's gun and it melts. Snake takes out a grenade and launches it in Poison's direction. And it hits him and blows. Snake then charges towards Poison and knocks him out with one punch. Snake finds an AK in a crate next to him and points it at Poison as he is on the ground.  
  
Snake: Where is your partner and what's his name?  
  
Poison: Why should I tell you! You'll have to find out for yourself.  
  
Snake: Tell me or I swear I will empty the clip on you.  
  
Poison: Just try!  
  
The lights go out for 5 seconds and Snake finds out Poison is gone. He knows that isn't the end of it though. Meanwhle we see Ivan in the helicopter looking at Snake in the room. He presses a button and out comes a tape from a VCR. He looks at the tape and gazes at it.  
  
Ivan: Perfect!  
  
He hides the tape and looks at the other screen and sees Raiden sneaking by guards. Ivan starts chuckling a bit. He then says something to himself.  
  
Ivan: Almost there Jackie.  
  
Otacon then yells out to something to Ivan.  
  
Otacon: Ivan, the Colonel's here, you are ordered to help him out. Me and Mei Ling will help out Snake and Raiden.  
  
Ivan: OK, I'll guide him through Arsenal and to MAX.  
  
Ivan then whispers something to himself.  
  
Ivan: (whispers) as well as everyone else.  
  
End of chapter. 


	7. The Patriots' Henchmen

Chapter 7: The Patriots' Henchmen  
  
We now focus on Raiden. He is behind a crate. He peeks over the corner and sees a guard on patrol. He puts his finger to his ear and calls Otacon:  
  
Raiden: Otacon, you there?  
  
Mei Ling: No, Otacon is helping Snake. I'll be helping you?  
  
Raiden: Mei Ling?  
  
Mei Ling: Anything wrong?  
  
Raiden: Ah, it's nothin'. It just reminds me of the Big Shell when my wife, Rose, helped me with my mission there.  
  
Mei Ling: Oh, is there something the matter with that?  
  
Raiden: Well she's in labor right now and, and, I'm a little worried.  
  
Mei Ling: 'Bout being a father?  
  
Raiden: Yeah. Anyway I was wondering where Campbell is right now.  
  
Mei Ling: The Colonel is taking the middle of the ship, since you and Snake took the front and rear.  
  
Raiden: Are you sure he can handle himself?  
  
Mei Ling: Yeah I think, Ivan is watching him now and he looks to be as good as Snake.  
  
Raiden: Then S3 really did stand for Solid Snake Simulation.  
  
Mei Ling: Guess so. Get moving Raiden, you have to find MAX.  
  
Raiden: Alright, I'll contact you if I need help.  
  
End transmission. Raiden looks at the guard on patrol. The guard looks the other way and Raiden takes advantage and gets by safely. He keeps going down the hall and he enters a set of stairs leading down. Looking at his radar, strangely there are no guards on patrol. He goes down the stairs which lead to a room stocked with boxes and supplies. As he walks by the crates and turns around them, he sees 5 dead guards with arrows in them. Raiden: Then he hears a whizzing sound and ducks quickly. An arrow hits a crate where his head was. He hears a man walking to him. It is the same man from Roswell.  
  
Man: The Patriots have a score to settle with you. Raiden takes out his M9 tranq and points it at the unknown man.  
  
Raiden: Who are you!?  
  
Man: Some people call me the Evil Robin Hood, or the Evil from the Medieval, but I am simply known as Havoc.  
  
Havoc removes his hood revealing a man with long brown hair and a lot of facial hair. He is holding a bow and a shield. Strapped on his back is a sword and a case of arrows.  
  
Havoc: I was created by the Patriots to kill you, and I will succeed in doing that. My assistant was assigned to kill Snake.  
  
Raiden: Who is he!?  
  
Raiden points his tranq closer to Havoc. Havoc simply laughs and speaks again.  
  
Havoc: I will tell you, since you are to die anyway. His name is Poison Snake. He has the same genetic construction as of Snake. The Patriots felt it would be easier to conquer Snake if he had the same DNA as him. Once we are through with you, we will take Metal Gear, destroy everyone and everything aboard Arsenal, including Arsenal, collect its blueprints from Ocelot, then destroy Metal Gear, destroying the evidence.  
  
Raiden: You won't get away with this, me and Snake will stop you before you can get your hands on Metal Gear.  
  
Havoc: Oh really. Prove it right now.  
  
Havoc jumps over and behind a lot of crates. Raiden takes cover behind some as well. Havoc shoots his arrow and it misses Raiden, destroying a crate full of melons. Raiden fires his M9 and hits havoc in the arm. Havoc pulls out his sword charges towards Raiden. He chops up a lot of crates but never hits Raiden. He then fires off 2 more shots from his M9 and they hit Havoc in the leg and side. Havoc takes his sword and sets in on the bow. He fires it and it goes through 3 crates and gets stuck to the wall. Raiden takes the sword, but before he could use it, Havoc falls to the ground. Raiden jumps over the crates and points the sword in front of Havoc's face. Havoc slowly awakes.  
  
Havoc: You think you've won haven't you?  
  
Raiden: Where can I find your partner?  
  
Havoc: Well it's not over yet, the Patriots will get their revenge.  
  
Raiden: Just tell me where I can find this partner of yours.  
  
Suddenly, Poison fires a blast of burning liquid at Raiden, he dives away but hits a few crates and they fall on him. Poison takes Havoc and they exit. Raiden crawls from the mess and finds that they're gone. We go back up to the chopper where we see Ivan talking to the Colonel by Codec.  
  
Ivan: The entranceway to the deck should be on your left now.  
  
Colonel: Ok, got it. I'll call you in later.  
  
End transmission. Ivan sees the monitor that shows Poison and Havoc getting away and Raiden getting up.  
  
Ivan: DAMMIT!  
  
Ivan slams his fist on the table.  
  
Otacon: Ivan, what's wrong?  
  
Ivan: Nothing, uhhh, I thought the Colonel was caught until he managed to get away.  
  
Otacon: Oh, well keep assisting him.  
  
Ivan sits back down very angrily. He switches the monitor to Snake's progress. He is up against a wall when a passing guard goes by him.  
  
Ivan: (whisper to himself) A little longer, Snake, a little longer.  
  
End of chapter. 


	8. Band of Brothers

Chapter 8: Band of Brothers (I also don't own the show, which is on HBO)  
  
Snake walks through a hall, behind is a knocked out solider. He walks up to a door, but as he tries to open it, he notices it's locked. He looks around and sees a vent he can get in. He crawls down and opens the screen and crawls in. As he crawls through the vent, hears something up above. He crawls further down until he comes to another screen. He peeks through the screen and sees Solidus and Vamp in the room he was about to enter. He hears their conversation.  
  
Solidus: Vamp, MAX is somewhere in this structure. I know this whole structure by heart, so I'll look around to find it.  
  
Vamp: And what I am ordered to do sir?  
  
Solidus: I want you to eliminate everyone on this ship. Anyone, who is in your way, kill 'em. Do not, however, kill Jack. We know he is on this ship after the meeting in Roswell. That'll be my job.  
  
Vamp: What about Snake? He must also be aboard?  
  
Solidus: Save him for me also. Just kill all the guards, Liquid, and anyone else. Ocelot's mine also. I have some unfinished business to consult with him. Can you handle it Vamp?  
  
Vamp: That will be a very slight problem, sir. Arsenal will be cleared out by the time we're done.  
  
Solidus: Excellent. We meet up in Manhattan after Arsenal is destroyed. We must retrieve the disk, too. Get going!  
  
Vamp leaves the room with a belt full of knives. Solidus picks up his glock and exits a different way. Snake, still in the vent, calls Otacon.  
  
Snake: Otacon, Solidus and Vamp are aboard Arsenal too. They're after Metal Gear.  
  
Otacon: I see. I'll tell Mei Ling and Ivan to alert their companions as well.  
  
Snake: They were talking about meeting up in Manhattan after they bring destruction upon Arsenal. They also said they needed to retrieve "the disk."  
  
Otacon: Oh- that must be the disk containing the list of the Patriots. Ocelot still has the fake one.  
  
Snake: As long as he doesn't get to Metal Gear, the mission will be OK for now.  
  
Otacon: Move out, Snake!  
  
Snake crawls out of the vent into the room where Solidus and Vamp were. He goes through the door where Solidus went through. He slowly enters as he walks in he gets up against a wall. He peeks over a corner to see Solidus walking through. Behind him are dead soldiers. As Solidus enters the other door, he hears a massive amount of gunshots. They all deflect of his suit. Solidus retreats and ends up next to the door up against the wall. Snake takes out his AK. As the soldiers enter the room, Snake jumps out of the corner and lights up all the guards. He quickly jumps back behind the wall. Solidus gets up and walks towards the wall where Snake is. Snake jumps out and hits him with the gun. Solidus stumbles a bit but takes out his glock and starts firing. Snake dodges it and gets behind the wall he points his AK at Solidus. Solidus, also behind a wall, points his glock at Snake:  
  
Solidus: What a pleasant surprise, Snake.  
  
Snake: Save it. You're not going to get near Metal Gear.  
  
Solidus: Who's going to stop me, my little brother Snakie?  
  
Liquid: You're both wrong, none of you are going to get near MAX. I know where it is and there's no way both of you can stop me.  
  
Liquid walks through the door and into the room. Liquid is armed with his big gun at the end of MGS1.  
  
Liquid: You thought that you'd never hear from me again after Shadow Moses didn't you? I made a spectacular appearance here 7 months ago, don't you agree family?  
  
Solidus: You'll just be the runt of the family, there's no way you can defeat any of your brothers, even with that gun.  
  
Liquid: Really George? I beg to differ. Hahahahaha.  
  
Liquid points his gun at Solidus. Snake shoots at Liquid, but Liquid uses his gun to block the shots. Solidus gets away and starts firing at Liquid and Snake. He misses them both. Suddenly a big blast of black liquid is shot at them causing them all to fall. Poison is on ladder on the wall.  
  
Poison: Meet Big Boss's adopted son, Poison!  
  
Solidus: Who the hell are you and why are you here?  
  
Snake: That's Poison Snake, another clone of all of us.  
  
Poison: I'm one of you, only different looks, but same DNA. We're all practically family. Only, I shall be the most dominant of the Snake brothers.  
  
Liquid: If Big Boss didn't create you, whom were you created by?  
  
Poison: What a simple question. The Patriots, of course.  
  
Solidus: The Patriots! AAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!  
  
Solidus starts shooting his glock at Poison, but he shoots his gun at Solidus. The burning liquid melts all the bullets and hits Solidus. It hits him in his armor suit however. It doesn't burn him but knocks out cold for a while.  
  
Poison: Who's next?  
  
Poison is about to shoot at Snake until he only hears a beep in his ear. He puts his finger to his ear.  
  
Poison: Yeah Boss .OK.wait 'til later.alright, they'll get what's coming to them later.  
  
The lights go out again and back on. When they come back on Poison is gone. Liquid looks at Snake and says something to him.  
  
Liquid: Snake, one of us three has to kill him. He must be a spy working for the Patriots. If we don't kill him, then the Patriots will get our info and probably eliminate us. I'll let you go this time, if you come in my path again, however, you won't be so lucky.  
  
Snake: Same goes for you.  
  
Snake and Liquid shake hands and make a deal to kill Poison. They both walk off in different directions. Snake stops in front of Solidus, points his AK at him and speaks to him.  
  
Snake: Solidus, if you can hear me, I have to tell you something. If you encounter Poison again, you must kill him. We can't let the Patriots get this info. I won't kill you now, or not yet, until Poison is dead.  
  
Solidus: (slowly).Deal.  
  
Snake: Good.  
  
Snake walks into the next room. Solidus get up slowly, picks up his glock and walks away also. The three brothers, who hated each other very much, were now aligned for the first time. End of chapter. 


	9. Pompiliu

Chapter 9: Pompiliu  
  
Raiden is getting up from his battle with Havoc. He reaches for the sword that he had, but Havoc took it back. He picks up his M9 and walks to where Havoc and Poison exited. He kneels down on his knee first and calls Snake.  
  
Raiden: Snake, remember that guy in Roswell? The one with the bow?  
  
Snake: Yeah, I think I know what you mean.  
  
Raiden: He's aboard Arsenal. He was sent to kill me, his partner was sent to kill you?  
  
Snake: What the hell?  
  
Raiden: That man with the bow's name was Havoc, his partner was another genetic clone of you, Poison Snake.  
  
Snake: Poison! So that who his partner was. Did Havoc say anything about the Patriots?  
  
Raiden: Yeah, he told me that the Patriots will get their revenge.  
  
Snake: He and Poison were sent by the Patriots to kill us and destroy Arsenal and MAX. But they plan to use MAX for some destruction of their own.  
  
Raiden: Havoc told me that they needed the blueprints for MAX from Ocelot, didn't he drop them at Roswell.  
  
Snake: Yeah, still have them. Watch your back, you know Vamp and Solidus and are aboard also. Solidus, Liquid and I formed a temporary alliance in order to destroy Poison. I don't think Solidus will let you off the hook though.  
  
Raiden: Damn! I've gotta move out, this place is storming with guards.  
  
Snake: Good luck.  
  
End transmission. Raiden looks over a corner and sees 4 guards. They are on patrol. Raiden uses his M9 and knocks them all out with one shot each. He runs by them and enters a room that has 12 guards in it. All of them are gathered together. Raiden knows he can't knock them all out with the M9. He is going to try anyway. As he jumps out to shoot them, he hears a rattling noise of a machine gun from inside the room. After the gunshots stop. He looks again to see all the guards dead. He sees a man walk through them. He notices it is the Colonel. He is armed with a Thompson submachine gun. He is wearing a sneaking suit similar to Snake's, only dark gray. The Colonel stops in the middle and looks around the room and sees nothing. He continues walking across the room until someone jumps in front of him and slashes his chest with knife. It is Vamp. Vamp picks the Colonel up by his head and throws him up to the wall. Raiden runs into the room and hit Vamp with his M9. Vamp lets go of the Colonel and Vamp looks at Raiden.  
  
Colonel: Raiden!  
  
Vamp: The Boss wants a word with you.  
  
Raiden: Well tell the boss that his client has to be brought to him. Campbell, Get outta here!.Colonel?  
  
Vamp: Lost something?  
  
Raiden turns to see Vamp with the Colonel. Vamp is holding a knife to Campbell's throat. Vamp used his extreme quickness to grab Campbell without Raiden seeing him.  
  
Vamp: Either Boss kills you, or I kill him.  
  
Raiden: Why are you here anyway?  
  
Vamp: Let's just say I'm a loyal employee to my Boss.  
  
Raiden: You don't even want Metal Gear, in all sense, there's nothing here that you should be here for. Why don't you just.  
  
Vamp: Time's up. It seems you didn't make up your mind in time. Looks like your Boss is going to die.  
  
As Vamp is going to slit Campbell's throat, Raiden shoots an M9 dart at Vamp. It hits him in the head. Vamp puuls it out as if it were nothing. Raiden fires another and hits the knife out of Vamp's hand. Vamp take out another knife from his belt and throws it at Raiden. It stabs him in the arm and brings Raiden's arm up against the wall. His arm is stuck to the wall by the knife like a handcuff, only pierced through him.  
  
Vamp: If you want more, I'll be happy to accommodate you. Right now, just watch your companion die in agony.  
  
Vamp is about to bite Campbell's neck and suck his blood. Ad Raiden watches Colonel about to die, a huge blast of burning liquid hits Vamp. Vamp let's go of Campbell and screams in pain. Campbell runs to Raiden and takes the knife out of his arm. Vamp falls to the floor on his knees in pain and looks and sees Poison in front of him.  
  
Poison: Trying to interfere with the Patriots, I see.  
  
Vamp: Who-who are you?  
  
Poison: The person who is about to kill you. We know who you are, Vlad Pompiliu. Vamp: How-do you know-my name?  
  
Poison: Remember that bombing incident when you were a child Vlad, I'm sure you remember it well. When you were born, Patriots members traveled to Romania and implanted nanomachines in you as you were a baby. They made you invincible, indestructible, undead. You were a monster to other people as you grew up. That bombing incident was a way to kill your entire society and make you come to the U.S., and it worked. You developed vampire-like skills when buried underneath the rubble, something we never gave you. This made you a killing machine, and the Patriots wanted you.  
  
Vamp: No.no.it's.not.true.  
  
Poison: Oh, yes it is, every last word. You were a big helper for us, by eliminating anyone targeting the Patriots. You later quit and joined Dead Cell. From then on, you turned your back on us Vlad, working with Solidus to destroy us. Vlad, you were going to be a member of the Patriots Wiseman's Committee, until you joined Dead Cell. The Patriots aren't happy about that still. But we can still control you.  
  
Vamp: DAMN THE PATRIOTS!  
  
Vamp looks at Raiden and the Colonel.  
  
Vamp: Raiden, trust.me just this once. It was the Patriots.who made me who.I am, not myself. I forgive myself for.working with the Patriots. I apologize.for every time.I tried to hurt you and Snake.They controlled my mind.to do so. Trust me this once.you must destroy.the Patriots.for the good of humanity.so no one can grow up to be like me.please.you must.  
  
A sword goes through Vamp's chest. It goes from his back through his chest. Vamp's heart is on the end, he then falls down and dies. Raiden and Campbell look on in shock. Havoc emerges from behind him and pulls out the sword. Havoc points the bloody sword at Raiden.  
  
Havoc: I'll deal with you later. Here, I hear you're good with blades. It might be helpful against me.  
  
Havoc throws Raiden a HF Blade. Raiden takes it and watches Havoc and Poison escape. He gazes at Vamp in horror, as he lay on the floor, dead. End of chapter. 


	10. Piece by Piece

Chapter 10: Piece by Piece  
  
Ocelot is standing in the front of the ship. He's looking at the window seeing nothing but blue ocean and evening sky. Liquid enters the room.  
  
Liquid: Ocelot, the Patriots have sent spies to take MAX from us.  
  
Ocelot: So they have. They'll have to deal with me though.  
  
Liquid: Do you have anything planned for them?  
  
Ocelot: I'm working on it. I need you to find those spies and bring them back to me. From then on I'll extract the info from them, then kill them myself.  
  
Liquid: They're planning on destroying MAX with Arsenal and then destroy MAX. Bu they needed the blueprints from you.  
  
Ocelot: Don't worry, I still have them with me.  
  
Ocelot reaches to his pocket to find that the blueprints are gone. He looks around in anger.  
  
Ocelot: No. They can't be. Where the hell are they!? Liquid, find the blueprints, Do you have any idea where they are.  
  
Liquid thinks a bit. He remembers the incident in which all 4 Snake brothers met. He remembers talking to Snake a getting a glimpse of papers. He focuses back on Ocelot.  
  
Liquid: I think I have a trace. I'll get them back to you in no time.  
  
Liquid walks out of the room. Ocelot continues looking at the ocean. His nanomachines begin calling. He puts his finger to his ear. He notices that the frequency is on one he doesn'' know, 142.37  
  
Ocelot: Who is this?  
  
Voice: Ocelot. It's us. We heard what you were going to do.  
  
A voice, which is altered by a computer is on the other line.  
  
Ocelot: Who are you? Are you part of the Patriots?  
  
Voice: Let's just say I'm associated with them.  
  
Ocelot: What the hell do you want? You know I will overthrow you all.  
  
Voice: Oh I don't think the same. We've already eliminated a number of your people and a man by the name of Vlad Pompiliu, a.k.a. Vamp.  
  
Ocelot: Vamp! He was aboard also? That must mean Solidus is here. Why are you contacting me and not Solidus? He is the one who wants to kill every last one of you.  
  
Voice: Solidus will get what he gets later. It's you we're focused on. During Arsenal, you said to everyone that they were part of our S3 plan. You claimed all the plans were by the Patriots were all lies, and that you did everything. You even went as far to say we never existed. We are not proud of that.  
  
Ocelot: You can go to hell for all I care. I ain't gonna let some computer people take control of me, you understand?  
  
Voice: We'll see about that.  
  
End transmission. Ocelot is shocked and a bit frightened. He remembers back to when He, or Liquid, was in RAY jumping off Arsenal towards the Patriots. He also remembered he found Snake's transmitter on RAY and disabled it. He also remembers finding Arsenal in the middle of the ocean randomly and boarding it along with RAY. He still never knew why Arsenal had been in the middle of the ocean. He also remembered how he took control of the Genome soldiers. He went to the base in Russia as Shalashaska and told everyone that Colonel Gurlukovich died and he asked him to take his place as commander. That is how he got control of all the Genome soldiers and why they are aboard Arsenal. He suddenly walks out of the room in anger. As he leaves, he yells out very loudly.  
  
Ocelot: YOU BASTARDS!!!  
  
We focus back on Snake. He is walking around a room until he finds a door. It is unlocked. He opens it very slowly and walks into a large room. It is very dark with very little light. He puts on his Thermal Goggles. He looks at a large structure in the middle of the room. It looks familiar. Snake then realizes that he found Metal Gear, but is wasn't MAX, it was RAY, very same one Snake took pictures of nearly 3 years ago, the one which Ocelot had taken and had stolen from the marines, the one which Snake jumped into the ocean after 7 months ago. As he walked around it, he noticed something was different. He noticed that it was being taken apart by Genomes. He looked at the soldiers taking it apart piece by piece and placing the disembodied parts on a conveyor belt.  
  
Snake: (quietly) What the hell are they doing?  
  
Snake takes out his cardboard box and slips onto the conveyor belt unnoticed. He takes a 2-minute trip to the conveyor belt to the end. At the end he looked out a peephole in his box. He slipped off the conveyor belt and looked at what he saw was Genomes placing the parts on a large tank-like weapon. They were adding bombs, missiles, and other weapons from RAY onto the tank. He also saw them adding pieces of equipment to the tank to make it more indestructible. Snake took out the blueprints and looked at them. He noticed that the blueprints were for the tank. He suddenly realized he had found Metal Gear.  
  
Snake: MAX!  
  
Ivan is in the chopper watching Snake in the room where MAX is. He then says to himself.  
  
Ivan: OK, time to make the move.  
  
Ivan presses a few buttons on his keyboard to a location unknown. He then calls out Otacon and Mei Ling. The chopper begins experiencing major turbulence.  
  
Ivan: Otacon, Mei Ling, it seems that there is something wrong with the chopper. We have to land aboard Arsenal.  
  
Mei Ling: That doesn't seem like a bright idea, Ivan.  
  
Otacon: But he's right, where else can we go. Contact your companions and tell them we're coming aboard.  
  
Ivan starts typing on the keyboard again. He writes "Well Done" on it and sends it to an unknown location. End of chapter. 


	11. Hostage

Chapter 11: Hostage  
  
Snake is behind a few metal crates looking at Metal Gear MAX being assembled with weapons. He calls everyone, Raiden, Otacon, Mei Ling, Colonel, and Raiden.  
  
Snake: I found it!  
  
Ocelot: Where is it? What room?  
  
Snake: It's in a large room that seems to be hidden. There is no door or passageway to enter.  
  
Colonel: How did you enter the room?  
  
Snake: I hitched a ride on a conveyor belt that led me here. There was a conveyor belt connecting two large rooms, one with RAY, one with MAX. Genomes were taking weapons from RAY and equipping them to MAX.  
  
Otacon: Snake, Raiden, Campbell, there was engine trouble with our chopper and now we're aboard Arsenal.  
  
Mei Ling: Raiden, where are you?  
  
Raiden: I'm with the Colonel. We just witnessed Havoc and Poison kill Vamp.  
  
Snake: What! But how?  
  
Colonel: They said Vamp worked for the Patriots and was mind-controlled by them to undertake any task the requested. They controlled him to try and kill us.  
  
Raiden: Havoc sent a sword through Vamp's heart. Before he died, he told us to defeat them two, for the sake of humanity, then he died.  
  
Ivan: It all seems weird.  
  
Snake: I know, but I'm not just going to sit here. Raiden, Colonel, move out. Now that we've found Metal Gear, we need to capture Ocelot and Liquid, and kill the Patriots' spies. Otacon, Mei Ling, and Ivan, stay put.  
  
Otacon: I'm gonna try and repair the chopper. We'll still help you. Go find Ocelot, Liquid, Solidus, and the Patriots' spies.  
  
Raiden: Gotcha.  
  
All end transmisson. Right after they end, Snake gets another call, but the frequency is 141.93, he's never heard of it. Snake: Who's this.  
  
Ocelot: Snake, you found Metal Gear, good job.  
  
Snake: Ocelot! Why did you contact me? How do you know where I am?  
  
Ocelot: That's an easy question. I have a giant radar of Arsenal right in front of me. I can see where you are.  
  
Snake: It doesn't matter now, we've found Metal Gear and I'm going to destroy it.  
  
Ocelot: Before you do, I have to tell you something. To keep you from tempering with our plans, we have a hostage kept in the holds. If you destroy Metal Gear, the hostage will die.  
  
Snake: Who is this hostage?  
  
Ocelot: I'm gonna put her online, maybe you know her, or has it been too long?  
  
Hostage: Snake! It's me. I'm being held prisoner.  
  
The voice seemed familiar, but Snake still didn't know who it was.  
  
Snake: I'm sorry if I forgot who you are, but, who is this?  
  
Hostage: Snake, It's me.Meryl.  
  
Snake: Meryl!  
  
Snake remembers back to Shadow Moses of all the times with her from the gunfight when she was dressed as a guard to the escape while fighting Liquid. He then talks to her.  
  
Snake: Don't worry, Meryl. I'll save you.  
  
Meryl: Please Snake! Rescue-  
  
Ocelot: That's enough chit-chat, you can either destroy Metal Gear, or save your friend.  
  
End transmission. Snake calls Raiden quickly.  
  
Snake: Raiden, there's a woman held hostage here, her name is Meryl Silverbaugh.  
  
Raiden: Meryl from Shadow Moses!  
  
Snake: Yeah, she's being held in the holds. Have Mei Ling find them and tell you where they are. A voice transmits over an intercom in the room. It is Ocelot's voice.  
  
Ocelot over PA: Intruder near the conveyor belt! Eliminate immediately! I repeat, intruder near the conveyor belt! Eliminate immediately!  
  
Snake: Raiden, contact her. Her frequency is 140.15. Hurry!  
  
Raiden: Alright, I gotcha Snake.  
  
As they end transmission, Raiden hears gunshots over Snake's Codec. We now see Raiden with the Colonel in the room where Vamp is laying dead.  
  
Raiden: Colonel, there is a hostage named Meryl Silverbaugh here, the one from Shadow Moses. I'm sure you remember her.  
  
Colonel: I not only remember her from Shadow Moses. She's my daughter.  
  
Raiden: What! Why is she here?  
  
Colonel: All her life she wanted to be a soldier. She probably figures she can prove it here aboard Arsenal. I just know how she found out.  
  
Raiden: Don't worry, Colonel. I'll save your daughter.  
  
Colonel: Good, get in contact with her. I gotta rest here for a bit. That encounter with Vamp tired me a little. Exit this room and contact her, this room is abour to jam your radar and Codec, Havoc and Poison must've left a long-lasting chaff grenade as they left. I don't know how we didn't hear it.  
  
Raiden: OK, good luck.  
  
Colonel: Good luck Raiden.  
  
Raiden then leaves the room before taking one last glance of the old Colonel slumpnig on the floor. End of chapter. 


	12. Deja Vu

Chapter 12: Déjà vu  
  
Raiden runs out of the room and comes to a corner. He looks over and sees nobody. He kneels down and puts his finger to his ear. He tries to remember what Meryl's frequency was. He starts from 140.00 all the way up. When he tries 140.15, he notices that he had found it. Meryl's voice comes over the Codec.  
  
Meryl: Who is this?  
  
Raiden: Don't worry. I'm gonna rescue you.  
  
Meryl: Who are you first?  
  
Raiden: Raiden, I'm with Snake along this mission.  
  
Meryl: Raiden.oh, you're the one from the Big Shell seven months ago.  
  
Raiden: Yeah, but I don' like to remember it that much. It was a horrific experience.  
  
Meryl: As like the Shadow Moses incident is to me.  
  
Raiden: Where are you? Are any of the enemies nearby?  
  
Meryl: No, I'm locked in a cell. There's a surveillance camera in here. Where's Snake?  
  
Raiden: He's all caught up right now. He to take care of some business with some genomes.  
  
Meryl: Oh, I see he's still a killer.  
  
Raiden: He only kills when he has to. He doesn't kill when he wants to. He told me somrhting like that seven months ago.  
  
Meryl: Oh.I understand.  
  
Raiden: Your father is also aboard Arsenal. Don't worry, he's fine though.  
  
Meryl: My father? He died when he was a soldier a long time ago.  
  
Raiden: You're saying that the Colonel isn't your father?  
  
Meryl: Roy Campbell? No, he's my uncle.  
  
Raiden: Well, never mind. I'm gonna rescue you. I'm having Mei Ling find out where you are right now.  
  
Meryl: OK, please hurry, I know Ocelot's planning something.  
  
End transmission. Raiden walks down the hallway and opens the door at the end. There is no one around. He contacts Mei Ling.  
  
Raiden: Did you find out where she is?  
  
Mei Ling: Almost . . . got it. From where you are, go down that hallway and turn to the left. Walk down there and you'll come to an elevator. Take the elevator to the hull. Once down there, walk down that hallway and you'll come to a torture room. Don't go in it though, take a left and you'll see a door. Open it and you'll enter the room where she is.  
  
Raiden: Torture room . . . doesn't sound good. I was choked on a torture bed seven months ago by Solidus.  
  
Mei Ling: Hey, you think you had it bad, Snake had an electric current run through his body one too many times on Shadow Moses Island.  
  
Raiden: Ouch! Well, I gotta get moving.  
  
End transmission. Raiden walks down the hallway, M9 in hand. When he opens the door, he hears a footstep behind him. He points his M9 instantly behind him to find nothing. He walks through without closing the door. He hears another footstep and fires 3 shots from his M9 into air, He hears the elevator entering the floor. As the door opens, he hears a voice from inside.  
  
Liquid: Trying to interfere with our plans, I see.  
  
Raiden turns around to see Liquid, armed with a FAMAS.  
  
Raiden: Liquid!  
  
Liquid: Little boy, you know how large this ship is? The odds of you getting out alive with all the genomes and tengu are slim to none.  
  
Raiden: Well the odds of you getting away with the plan of yours is just plain none.  
  
Liquid: I don't care about our odds. You, Snake, Solidus, and the Patriots' henchmen will all die here.  
  
Raiden: But Snake said you three mad an alliance.  
  
Liquid: Hahaha, what gullible brothers. They'll fall for anything I tell you. By the way they all don't know about my plan yet.  
  
Raiden: And what plan would that be? Liquid: Hahaha. I'll tell you only if you defeat me!  
  
Liquid points his FAMAS at Raiden, Before he can shoot, A ninja dashes down the hallway and knocks his FAMAS away by using his blade. Raiden thinks to himself, "Agggghhh, this better not be another recreation of Shadow Moses." Liquid stares at the ninja in shock.  
  
Liquid: You! I killed you 4 years ago. Why are you here?  
  
Ninja: . . .  
  
Liquid: Can't tell me then. OK. I'll just have to kill you again.  
  
Liquid tries to do a roundhouse kick, but the ninja blocks it with his arm and knocks out Liquid with the blunt edge of his blade. He picks up Liquid and throws him over his shoulder. Before he dashes away, he points his blade at Raiden. Raiden stares in shock as the ninja leaves. End of chapter. 


	13. Like Father, Like Son

Chapter 13: Like Father, Like Son  
  
A room is full of smoke, as it clears, Snake is standing, wielding an AK. Everyone in front of him is dead. There are about 20 genomes and tengus lying on the ground covered in blood. Snake puts his AK away and walks toward MAX. It is in its tank stage. He sees that there is a massive cannon, which on the blueprints he has says it's called a Velocity Vulcan Cannon , or V2. Next to the cannon are 5 machine gun turrets. There are also 10 missiles on the sides of the tank and an opening for rockets to come out in front of the tank. In the very back of the tank, is a rail gun. As Snake is about to approach it, someone crashes through the wall. It is Solidus. He stops and stares at Metal Gear MAX.  
  
Solidus: Ahhh, what a beauty. I wish this were my presidential car.  
  
Snake: Save it. You're not going to take this.  
  
Solidus: That's where you're right and wrong. Sure, I'm not going to take Metal Gear. I only came for the chip inside MAX's main computer system.  
  
Snake: What for?  
  
Solidus: You didn't know? MAX was designed by the Patriots themselves. It was created in Roswell, New Mexico. The whole Alien research center was all a big cover-up. All those years claiming they were studying extraterrestrial evidence, they were actually creating the perfect weapon. One that would wipe the floor with REX, RAY, and all the Other Metal Gears around the world. Inside its main hard drive, there is information containing the names, whereabouts and plans of the Patriots.  
  
Snake: So, the whole Roswell incident, there was actually no extraterrestrial evidence that was destroyed.  
  
Solidus: Of course not. All the alien mumbo-jumbo was to keep the people of the United States unsuspicious of the whole ordeal.  
  
Snake: So if the hard drive of MAX contains info on the Patriots, we can find out where they are.  
  
Solidus: Exactly. But I have other plans later.  
  
Snake: What other plans?  
  
After Snake says this, Havoc walks into the room, sword in hand. He takes a long hard stare at Solidus and Snake.  
  
Havoc: So here it is. Our creation. Our 12 leaders were very proud of their creation. I'm afraid I can't let any of you get near it.  
  
Snake: But if you created MAX, why is it here aboard Arsenal now?  
  
Havoc: We gave it to Ocelot. We needed another pawn to create this whole situation.  
  
Solidus: You were using him the whole time? Seven months ago?  
  
Havoc: Hahaha, yes, you've hit the jackpot with that answer. I can't let any of you get near this masterpiece. I have been ordered to kill you Solidus, since the death of Snake is Poison's job.  
  
Solidus: Bring it on you bastard!  
  
Solidus takes out his two blades and charges towards Havoc. The two begin a fierce sowrd/blade battle: Solidus yells out to Snake during battle.  
  
Solidus: Snake! Hurry and find that info on the Patriots. I'll keep Havoc distracted. Trust me just this once.  
  
Snake thinks for a while. Then he runs towards MAX. Before he can get to it, Poison falls down from the ceiling and aims a Desert Eagle at Snake's head.  
  
Poison: Time to die, brother. All the cloned sons of Big Boss shall die, while I shall be the most renowned Snake of them all!  
  
Snake: You wanna fight!? OK. Let's go.  
  
Poiosn: There's only room for one Snake, and that is the one with the gun aimed at the "legend's" head.  
  
Snake jumps out of the way as Poison shoots a bullet out his pistol. It deflects of one of Solidus's blades and comes back to Poison. It hits him in the arm. With Poison distracted, Snake does a punch combo on Poison, knocking him into the drainage ditch below MAX. Snake runs up beside Metal Gear, As he is about to enter it, a Ninja dashes down and knocks Snake of the ladder entering inside MAX. Snake falls and lands hard on the ground and is knocked out. The Ninja also dashes towards Solidus and Havoc and knocks them both down. The Ninja is about to slash away on Solidus and Havoc until he hears a voice in the doorway.  
  
Raiden: NOOOO!!!!  
  
Raiden opens fire on the ninja as Meryl and Campbell look on. The ninja jumps away and disappears into the vents in the ceiling. They also notice Metal Gear MAX has vanished. Solidus, Snake and Havoc look to see all three standing in the doorway. Havoc gets up quickly and runs out of the room through the same vents. Solidus gets up slowly and walks up to Raiden. He stares at him. He extends his hand slowly and signlas for Raiden to Shake his hand.  
  
Solidus: Thanks, son.  
  
Raiden reluctantly shakes his hand and Solidus walks out of the room and into the halls of Arsenal. Snake looks on as he just witnessed Raiden and Solidus put their differences aside and form a bond between them. Raiden says something in a very low voice while looking at Solidus.  
  
Raiden: No problem . . . dad.  
  
Snake looks on from the ground as he saw an example of a father and son align. End of chapter. 


	14. The Patriots' Dream Come True

Chapter 14: The Patriots' Dream Come True  
  
Snake is still on the ground next to where once Metal Gear MAX once stood. He got up slowly and headed over to Raiden, Campbell, and Meryl. His eyes were glued to Meryl, he hadn't seen her ever since after Shadow Moses. Even though he wasn't attracted to tomboys anymore, the thought of Meryl made him happy. He then notices a rolled gauze on Raiden's arm.  
  
Snake: Where'd ya get that?  
  
Raiden: Oh, Vamp. He threw a knife and it went through my arm.  
  
Snake: What about the M4?  
  
Raiden: Meryl knew about it. After I busted her out, she brought me to the place where they kept her stuff. We found an M4 in that place and took it. I've loaded up on ammo too.  
  
Snake: Alright, Campbell, how you pulling out.  
  
Colonel: Don't worry about me, age is just catching up with me.  
  
Meryl: We can handle this, uncle.  
  
Snake: Yeah, I'll call up Otacon and we'll have you brought to him for safekeeping.  
  
Colonel: That isn't needed. The fight must go on. In my years as colonel of FOX-HOUND, I've never given up on a mission, I've never told any of my comrades to give up the fight, especially you Snake. Even though my days as colonel are over, I still hang on to that belief.  
  
Snake: Well . . . alright, but you have to watch out for yourself. We can't watch you for the remainder of this conflict.  
  
Meryl: How many enemies are we faced against?  
  
Raiden: Well, there's a lot of guards.  
  
Snake: There's Ocelot, Liquid, I don't know about if Solidus is an enemy now, but we can't let our guard down.  
  
Campbell: Those two spies from the Patriots are still here, and Vamp's dead.  
  
Meryl: Vamp? Is he that odd vampire like guy?  
  
Raiden: Yeah, why? Meryl: Before I was captured, I met this weird man who looked like he had been through a shredder. He was cutting up a guard with a knife. He must've smelled me or something like that after cuz he started chasing me. He caught me and was about to stab me until he started t like, freak out. He fell to the floor covering his head and began to scream, then he ran away. I was caught after that happened.  
  
Snake: Well, he's dead now, but he wanted us to kill the Patriots. What's the thing between you and Solidus? I thought he hated you.  
  
Raiden: I thought he did too. But when I was going to rescue Meryl, I came to the same torture room that he choked me in seven months ago. He appeared there, and told me he wasn't going to kill me. He said after I defeated him at Federal Hall, he's learned an important lesson. He told me that from now on, he wouldn't kill any of us and that he believed in me now, but I still don't get it.  
  
Snake: I'm sure none of us do either. But Liquid id still a threat.  
  
Raiden: I don't know about that. He was abducted by that same ninja before I came to the cell.  
  
Meryl: That seems kinda odd.  
  
Snake: Right now, we have to concentrate on finding Metal Gear. If we don't find it, we don't know what Ocelot will do with it.  
  
Colonel: There's four of us now, if we all split up, it'll be easier.  
  
Meryl: No way, uncle. I'm not letting you go alone in this.  
  
Colonel: No Meryl, I can handle this. Even though I may be old and fragile, the S3 training by the Patriots should be handy here.  
  
Raiden: I think it would be best if we split up, that way it'll be quicker to-  
  
Everyone turns to see Poison coming out of the drainage ditch. He is covered in nuclear waste, but he seems to be getting stronger from it than injured. He is now twice the size as he was before, with many muscles bulging out. He takes out a large RPG gun and aims it at them, they all dodge it. Poison's trench coat and pants are ripped and his body looks like it has more muscles.  
  
Snake: You guys go, I can handle this.  
  
Meryl: Snake, no! He'll murder you. Just look at him. I van't let you do this.  
  
Snake: Well I'm not letting another of my brothers get the best of me.  
  
Meryl: Snake, I won't let you go through with this, you're older and less agile than you were before. I don't want this to be the last time I see you.  
  
Snake: Meryl, I may die, but I will kill him, and if I die, I know I have comrades who will end this nightmare. Now go, NOW!!!  
  
Raiden and Campbell run as Meryl stands there staring at Snake. It was 4 years since they had met each other, and when she sees him again, he fights against an enemy. A tear goes down her eye as she sees Snake about to battle, maybe for the last time. Raiden tugs at her to get her to follow.  
  
Raiden: Come on Meryl, We have a Metal Gear to destroy.  
  
They exit the room as Snake is staring at the overly large Poison. Seeing Poison this big reminded him of Raven, but more fierce.  
  
Poison: You can't defeat me now, Snake. The nuclear material has transformed my body into an ultimate fighting machine. Thanks to the technology only capable to be achieved by the Patriots, I am invincible.  
  
Snake: There is no invincible person, either genetically created or naturally born. Everyone has an Achilles' Heel.  
  
Poison: That is not the case here. You can fight all you want, but you're never going to defeat me. This is what the Patriots dreamt about, and now I will put that dream into reality.  
  
Snake: Well then, show me what my adopted brother can achieve.  
  
Poison: Let's get it on now!  
  
Poison lunges toward Snake, who jumps out of the way. He gets up and fires off a round of his AK at Poison. All the bullets hit him, but they act like pieces of paper bouncing off his body. Snake loads another clip into his AK and fires off a round in Poison's face, but the same consequence occurred. Poison loads in another RPG and fires it at Snake, Snake jumps away, but a little too late. He falls on his back causing his back to hurt. He got up with all his might and took a grenade from his suit and throws it at Poison. It hits him and blows up on contact, after the smoke clears, Poison, still stands, without any damage. Poison takes out his Desert Eagle and shoots 5 bullets at Snake, one nicks him in the temple, causing blood to spill over his face. He is losing a lot of blood. Poison then takes his last RPG and fires it at Snake, it hits the ground right in front of him and knocks Snake over to the wall. Snake is leaning against the wall half- dead and sees Poison approach him.  
  
Poison: Face it Snake, you're getting too old. Your fighter genes have basically worn off and are nothing but useless ordinary genes. You don't have any fight left in you, do you?  
  
Snake: Uhh . . . who . . . who are you . . . really?  
  
Poison: I'm afraid I can't tell you that info, for it is only information only reachable by the Patriots.  
  
Snake: Just . . .hurry up and kill me . . . you bastard!  
  
Poison: Don't mind if I do.  
  
Poison aims his takes out his Desert Eagle. He loads one bullet into the gun. He slowly aims it at Snake's head.  
  
Poison: Ohhh, the Patriots will savor this moment forever. Looks like Olga's child will be living with us for a long time. Hahahaha . . .  
  
Snake thinks his last thoughts, and breathes his last breath, his last vision, was that of Poison putting his finger on the trigger. End of chapter. 


	15. The Death of a Snake

Chapter 15: The Death of a Snake  
  
Poison aims his Desert Eagle at Snake's head, and pulls the Trigger.  
  
Click  
  
Poison looks at the gun in anger.  
  
Poison: Damn gun! Gimme a sec.  
  
Snake thinks for a moment, supposedly waiting for his death. He remembers what he said about everybody having a weak spot. He then remembered, if he has the same DNA as him, he must have the same weak spot as him. Snake remembered that whenever he was hit in the legs, he would be in great pain. He has an idea.  
  
Poison: OK, now it's time for your death!  
  
Snake: I'm sorry, but I've got other plans.  
  
Snake uses his last 10 bullets in the clip of is AK and uses them all on Poison's legs. They all bounce off, but Poison is in a lot of pain. He screams and reaches for his legs. Snake gets up and takes the clip out of his AK and shoves it down Poison's throat while he is screaming. Poison gasps for air as he falls to the ground. Snake, battered and bloody, looks over him.  
  
Snake: You may be invincible, but you still need to breathe, like a regular person.  
  
Poison: cough Damn . . . you . . . cough . . .Snake!  
  
Snake: I've got a Metal Gear to destroy, and a certain secret supremacy group I have to find.  
  
Poison: The Patriots . . .cough . . . will kill you . . .cough  
  
Poison faces turns red and he collapses on the floor. He then dies of suffocation. Snake looks down at him, then looks back up at the door out. (This would be a good time to play the MGS2 theme, I think.) He takes one more look at Poison's dead body, and walks out.  
  
Snake: The Patriots, are as good as dead.  
  
Raiden and Meryl are walking down the hall. They encounter a lot of guards in a large room. They use their machine guns to kill them all. A group of Tengus appear as soon as all the Genomes die. They are both about to fire when Havoc enters the room. He takes out his bow and an arrow with a small explosive at the end. He fires the arrow and it blows up all the Tengus in one shot. Havoc puts away his bow and arrow away and takes out his sword.  
  
Havoc: Your journey ends right now.  
  
Meryl: Bring it on!  
  
Raiden: Meryl, no! I'll take this. He wants to kill me.  
  
Meryl: Then I'll help you.  
  
Raiden: It's ok Meryl, I can handle this. The entrance to the roof of Arsenal should be straight ahead.  
  
Havoc: I suggest you follow his orders, you wouldn't want to see your ally die in front of you, would you?  
  
Raiden: Cut the crap! If you want to kill me, then you better prove it now.  
  
Havoc: Let's get it on now, shall we, beep beep  
  
Havoc's walkie talkie sounds. A voice can be heard loudly through it.  
  
Man: Havoc, Poison is dead, Snake has eliminated him.  
  
Havoc: What! How could he!  
  
Snake: We don't know how. We used all of Snake's genes that we had and we improved them as much as we can, but he still defeated him.  
  
Havoc: I'll guess I'll be working overtime them. Once I kill the boy, I'll kill Snake.  
  
Voice: No, you can't. You must abort immediately. You don't have the genes of Snake nor the boy. You'll easily be crushed.  
  
Havoc: Well I don't believe in all that gene mumbo-jumbo. I can kill both of them.  
  
Voice: Well, suit yourself.  
  
Havoc: By the way, do you know any info on that ninja who is here.  
  
Voice: I haven't a clue. All I know is that he's killed at least 30 genomes and Tengus. Meet me on top of Arsenal first, the you can continue what you wish to do.  
  
Havoc: OK, I'll be there in a sec, Marco.  
  
Marco: Good. Get on your way.  
  
Havoc shuts off his walkie-talkie.  
  
Havoc: Sorry I can't attend to you now, guess we'll meet again later.  
  
Raiden: Who were you talking to, who's this "Marco."  
  
Havoc: Hahaha, that's none of your damn business.  
  
Havoc dashes through the room and onto the ladder leading to the roof of Arsenal.  
  
Meryl: Don't you think we should follow him?  
  
Raiden: Nah, I'll see him again. I know it.  
  
Meryl: Oh, you know what Raiden? You remind me of Snake so much. You never take "no" for an answer, you always have determination in you, to me, you're the spitting image of Snake, only younger. You seeing anyone?  
  
Raiden: Yeah, got a wife and a child about to be born.  
  
Raiden walks down the hall toward the ladder slowly as he says this.  
  
Meryl: Oh . . . well, good . . .you must be proud.  
  
Raiden: Yeah, anytime now, I'll be a dad.  
  
Meryl: OK, let's get a move on. We have to find Metal Gear.  
  
Raiden: We'll have to split up. If anyone of us finds it, we'll contact each other and meet up there.  
  
Meryl: Well, OK, but I don't see why I can't just stay with you.  
  
Meryl walks outs the opposite way of Raiden. She turns around and takes one last glance at him, and smiles a bit.  
  
Ivan walks round in anger inside an isolated part of Arsenal. Otacon and Mei Ling look at him in confusion.  
  
Mei Ling: Ivan, what's wrong.  
  
Ivan: Oh, nothing. Just worried about how they all are doing. Hey, I see something on the radar. I've got to head over there.  
  
Otacon: Where is it?  
  
Ivan: On top of Arsenal Gear.  
  
End of chapter. 


	16. Family Matters

Chapter 16: Family Matters  
  
Ocelot is walking up the stairs to the roof of Arsenal Gear. He walks up the stairs casually and slowly, doing his revolver-trick while walking. He opens a hatch and ends up on the roof of Arsenal Gear. He walks about 25 feet and puts his gun in his holster and says something to the person in front of him.  
  
Ocelot: You wanted to speak to me?  
  
As he says this, we see Liquid standing in front of him. He is armed with his FAMAS and has a giant red mark on his head.  
  
Liquid: Yes, I have to talk to you about the Patriots.  
  
Ocelot: Yes, go on, what about them?  
  
Liquid: I think we should give into their demands.  
  
Ocelot: What! What demands? They are not getting a damn thing from me, after they screwed me over after Patriots play I put on for them.  
  
Liquid: Ocelot, you cannot compete with them, It would be better if you just gave them MAX.  
  
Ocelot: Like hell that is ever going to happen! I put on a play for them, They tell me I failed and they throw me out like garbage, do you have any idea how degrading that was for me!  
  
Liquid: How did you fail? You told me they used the data from the Big Shell incident and then asked you to depart.  
  
Ocelot: No, they told me that the data I brought back to them was garbage, trash, useless information that had no purpose for anything. They never really wanted me to use the Big Shell as the S3 training kernel, they wanted me to do something different from the Shadow Moses incident. They already had the DNA of Solid Snake and could create many Snake-shaped soldiers. They feel I disobeyed their orders and booted me out.  
  
Liquid: Then what was the point of GW?  
  
Ocelot: To this day, I still have no clue, but I shall not give in to their demands whatsoever.  
  
Liquid: OK, be it that way.  
  
Liquid uses his FAMAS and knocks it over Ocelot's head, he falls unconscious to the floor.  
  
Liquid: One down, but still more to go.  
  
Snake: LIQUID!  
  
Snake, behind Liquid, points the Desert Eagle he took from Poison, at him. Liquid turns around casually however.  
  
Liquid: Hey Snake, haven't seen you in a while.  
  
Snake: Poison's dead, so we can forget about that alliance you made.  
  
Liquid: Hah, like I was going to hold onto it.  
  
Snake: You bastard, I will kill you now.  
  
Liquid: Just try.  
  
Snake: I already killed a brother, and I'm not afraid to kill another.  
  
Liquid: After I kill you Snake, I will find Solidus and kill him, therefore leaving me as the sole spy of the Patrio arrrgghh. . . .  
  
Liquid grabs his head and it shakes violently, he stops shaking after a couple of seconds.  
  
Liquid: I meant, as the sole son of Big Boss.  
  
Snake What the hell was that for just now! You're working for the Patriots aren't you?  
  
Liquid: Like bloody hell I am. I just going to concentrate on killing you first, then Solidus.  
  
Solidus: Then start concentrating now!  
  
Solidus walks up behind and next to Snake. He stares at Liquid in anger.  
  
Solidus: Snake I'll take care of Liquid, giving you time to find MAX . . .  
  
Snake: No, Solidus, I have to kill him. For once I'm not interested in Metal Gear now, you go find it, locate that chip, I'll be there shortly.  
  
Solidus: I understand . . . good luck brother.  
  
Solidus pats Snake on the shoulder and starts to run, before he can get away, Liquid fires off 3 bullets from his FAMAS at Solidus, all hitting him in the mouth area. Solidus falls down in pain as mouth gushes from his mouth.  
  
Snake: You bastard!  
  
Snake fires bullets from his DE at Liquid, and the battle begins.  
  
Liquid: Face it Snake, you can't kill me, no matter how much you try, I'll keep coming back until you die.  
  
Liquid says this while dodging the DE bullets. Snake angrily throws the DE away from him and takes out his AK. He fires at Liquid, but he quickly gets out of the way and fires his FAMAS at Snake. They end up unloading their last bullets,  
  
Liquid: Looks like we're out of ammo. Oh well, looks like round 2 of the Shadow Moses brawl is underway.  
  
Snake and Liquid throw away their weapons and prepare for hand to hand combat. Liquid starts by charging towards Snake, but he ducks and punches Liquid in the back of the head. Liquid stumbles but does a roundhouse kick which nails Snake in the ribs. Snake favors his ribs with one arm as he grabs Liquid with the other and tosses him to the ground. He starts to punch Liquid in the face many times. Liquid then grabs Snakes neck and flips him to the ground. They both get up and continue fighting. Eventually they both choke each other and the slowly approach the edge of Arsenal, which is still floating in the middle of the ocean. Snake quickly gets the upper-hand by holding Liquid by the neck over the edge of Arsenal.  
  
Snake: I've been waiting for this moment. Today, you die Liquid!  
  
Liquid: I don't think so.  
  
Faster than Snake could think, Liquid turns the tables by holding him over the edge.  
  
Liquid: Prepare to meet your grave. I can see a bunch of sharks down there, I hope they don't mind if you stop by for dinner.  
  
Snake struggles but gets no progress. He thinks that he may die by his other and most hated brother. Suddenly a bullet goes through Liquid's head. He releases his grip of Snake and falls over the edge of Arsenal. Snake, however, grabs onto the edge and holds on as he watches Liquid plunge to watery and shark-infested death. As he pulls himself up, he sees Solidus still on the ground, head still bloody, with his glock in his hand. He lets go of his glock and gets up slowly. Snake pulls himself up and runs to Solidus.  
  
Snake: Thanks . . . brother.  
  
Solidus: It was my last bullet, too.  
  
Snake: Tell me something, Solidus? What happened to you? Why are you alligned with Me and Raiden?  
  
Solidus: Well, you see . . .  
  
Suddenly, Liquid Jumps out of the water, with shark bites all over him and a bullet-hole in the back of his head, and lands aboard Arsenal. Raiden runs over to Snake and Solidus.  
  
Raiden: Hey, what happened! Where'd he come from? He was taken by that ninja!  
  
Solidus: You mean that cyborg ninja who tried to attack me in MAX's storage room.  
  
Liquid: Face it Snake, I won't die until you die. When you die, I will die.  
  
Snake looks at Liquid in fury. He then realizes what he has to do. He knows Liquid is a threat to the world as Ocelot, MAX, and the Patriots. He wanted to rid the world of all of them, even if it took him forever. He looks at Raiden.  
  
Snake: Raiden, could you do me a huge favor for me?  
  
Raiden: Sure Snake, what is it?  
  
Snake looks to the ground in a sad sort of way, he quickly takes Raiden's blade and holds it up to his throat.  
  
Snake: Kill me!  
  
Raiden: WHAT! Snake I can't!  
  
Snake: Kill me! Solidus will kill Liquid after you do it, getting rid of him forever.  
  
Radien: Snake are you crazy! I will not do it!  
  
Solidus: Snake you're out of your mind!  
  
Snake: Raiden, kill me! NOW!  
  
End of chapter. 


	17. The Truth Behind Solidus

Chapter 17: The Truth behind Solidus  
  
Snake: Hurry up Raiden!  
  
Raiden: Snake, I can't do it. There must be some other way!  
  
Liquid: Nobody's killing Snake, but me!  
  
Liquid runs toward Snake still holding Raiden's HF blade up to his throat. Snake takes Raiden's M4 from him and points it at Liquid.  
  
Snake: Gimme a couple shots before I die, I don't want to die by Liquid.  
  
Snake unloads the whole clip on Liquid after Liquid falls to the ground, he appears as if he is getting back up, but then stops then falls to the ground. Raiden takes the blade away from Snake and puts it back in its holder. Snake, Solidus and Raiden walk up to Liquid. Snake feels the back of Liquid's neck for a pulse. None. Liquid was dead. But how? Snake picks up Liquid's body and tosses it over Arsenal.  
  
Snake: See you in hell, Liquid!  
  
He walks back to Solidus and Raiden. He asks again to Solidus why he is aligned with them. Solidus looks at Raiden, who nods, saying that he can tell him.  
  
Solidus: I joined with you when I realized recently who I really was. During the my life, I was considered a madman by many people. Sending many young children to war, watching them die in agony, ranging in ages from 5- 16 years old. Even though I was the best of the three survivors of the "Les Enfants Terribles" project, I couldn't control myself. I watched the horror of little Jack's face when I shot both of his parents, and yet never realized what pain I was causing to him. Until today, I understand why I acted the way I did.  
  
Snake: Why?  
  
Solidus: The Patriots.  
  
Snake: What!?  
  
Solidus: Yes, I wished to be a member of the Patriots ever since I knew about them. I kept in contact with them for a while. In an attempt to create perfect soldiers, before VR, and gene therapy, they wanted children as soldiers. That way they would become fierce and ruthless later in life. They ordered me to create a children army. Jack was one of the boys in which I took. For my achievements in creating the children army and for being the most superior of the Snake Brothers, they awarded me the role of President, one step closer to becoming a member. But my actions during Shadow Moses cost me the presidency, and the Patriots told me to get lost. I wanted revenge. I even stooped to almost killing Jack the info on them. I never wanted to restore anything in this country, I just wanted to kill the Patriots. I realized after I fell from Federal Hall what harm I caused to a lot of people, and then I died. When I was revived earlier today by Vamp, I had forgotten about the agony and pain I caused to people, and almost killed Jack again. Then, I betrayed Vamp and joined with you, to help you put an end to the Patriots. I still wonder where Vamp is?  
  
Radien: Vamp is dead. He was killed by Poison and Havoc.  
  
Solidus: Oh, I see. My betrayal has caused him his life also.  
  
Raiden: He was mind-controlled by the Patriots to be a death machine. He broke free from their rule over him before he died and told us to kill the Patriots once and for all.  
  
Snake: I understand why you're with us. By the way, where's Meryl?  
  
Raiden: We agreed to split up, I don't where she is now. I'll try contacting her.  
  
Raiden tries contacting Meryl many times, but doesn't get a response  
  
Raiden: Damn! Where could she be?  
  
Snake: I'm sure she's fine. She's a tough woman, I'm sure she can handle it. Now that Liquid and Poison are dead, and that Liquid strangely knocked out Ocelot . . . wait, where is Ocelot.  
  
Solidus: Strange. I saw him lying there when I came here.  
  
Raiden. Me too. I guess he got up and walked away.  
  
Snake: Maybe Otacon can find where Ocelot and Meryl are.  
  
Snake tries calling Otacon, but gets no answer.  
  
Snake: It seems like everyone is gone! Anyways, all there is left is that ninja guy and Havoc.  
  
Havoc: Did some one mention my name?  
  
They turn around and see Havoc armed with his sword. He points hos sword to all of them.  
  
Havoc: These are the orders of the Patriots as follows: Eliminate you all!  
  
Raiden: I'll take care of it! Snake, Solidus, go find Metal Gear!  
  
Solidus: Its alright Jack, I can handle him. Raiden: No he wants to kill me. I'll let him have his chance.  
  
Snake: C'mon Solidus. Raiden can do it, I know it.  
  
Snake and Solidus run towards the front of Arsenal.  
  
Raiden: I'm sorry Havoc. But today marks the end of the Patriots reign as leaders.  
  
Havoc: If you want to commemorate it, you'll have to kill me first.  
  
Raiden takes out his HF blade and holds it in fighting stance. Havoc holds his sword in fighting stance as well. They suddenly attack, the sound of clashing blades was all that could be heard. And snother epic battle began aboard Arsenal.  
  
End of chapter. 


	18. The Great Warrior

Chapter 18: The Great Warrior  
  
All that was heard was the clashing of steel. Raiden and Havoc had begun an epic sword/blade battle atop Arsenal. Havoc started by swinging his sword in a circle and charging towards Raiden, but he easily dodged it and got a piece of Havoc before he turned and deflected Raiden's blade. Raiden then tried to jab his blade into Havoc, but he grabbed the blade with his hand and swung the blunt edge of his sword, which hit Raiden in the side of the face. Raiden fell back with great force.  
  
Havoc: Face it Jack, you'll never defeat me. The Patriots enhancements in me made me a killer, there is a zero chance of you coming out the victor.  
  
Raiden: We'll see about that.  
  
Raiden swung his blade, which Havoc deflected many times until the blunt edge of Raiden's blade hit Havoc in the rib, and he staggered in pain.  
  
Raiden: I don't give a damn about the Patriots, by tonight, they will be no more.  
  
Havoc got up and they began again. Raiden had held strong until a fatal mistake, in which he dropped his blade, cost him. Havoc had the upper hand. He took his sword and jabbed it into chest, it didn't puncture anything though. Raiden was in pain and couldn't get an advantage in the battle. Havoc took his sword and slit it across Raiden's forehead. Raiden was still standing however, until Havoc knocked him over with the blunt edge. Raiden fell down, but got up and kneeled down afterwards, he was extremely bloody, dozed off and dizzy and couldn't think straight.  
  
Havoc: It's time for the decapitation.  
  
Havoc hears Raiden's Codec sound and lets him answer it.  
  
Havoc: Have your last conversation, I can wait 'til your death.  
  
Raiden answers it and a familiar voice comes through.  
  
Voice: Jack, it's me, Rose.  
  
Raiden: Rose? Why are you here?  
  
Rose: I'm sorry to interrupt you during your mission, hope you weren't doing anything dangerous.   
  
Raiden: Oh, no I wasn't.  
  
Rose: I have great news.  
  
Raiden: What is it?  
  
Rose: Congratulations, you're the father of a new baby boy.  
  
A tear comes down Raiden's eye, thinking that he'll never once get to see hid newborn child.  
  
Raiden: That's . . . great. What's the name?  
  
Rose: His name is Jack, after his brave father, who wouldn't let anything stand in his way. I bet he can't wait to see his great father when you come back.  
  
Raiden: Oh . . . about that . . . Rose. . .  
  
Raiden remembers Olga's last words 7 months ago atop the same Arsenal.  
  
Flasback:  
  
Olga: Live-you have to--   
  
Raiden was thinking clearly now, if he died he would break his promise to Olga that he will live and would kill an innocent child, and he wouldn't get a chance to see his own, which would probably scar the life of Jack Jr. It would hurt too many people at once. He realized that he mustn't lose.  
  
Raiden: Rose, little Jack will see his dad very soon.  
  
Rose: OK, good luck woth your mission. Hope to see you soon.  
  
Raiden: Take care.  
  
Havoc: Time's up. Get ready to die.  
  
Raiden still kneeling down is about to get his head chopped off, but right when the sword comse near him, he ducks out of the way and gets up and holds his blade to Havoc's throat. (Think of the scene in The Patriot where Benjamin Martin is about to get his head cut off by the British guy, but ducks out of the way and stabs him in the chest.)  
  
Raiden: Who's time is it to die now?  
  
Raiden takes his blade and slits the throat of Havoc, causing blood to spew everywhere. Havoc falls to the ground in his own pool of blood. Before he dies, he says something to Raiden.  
  
Havoc: You are . . . a great warrior. You are worthy . . . of knowing . . .the identity of . . .the Patriots. Good luck.  
  
Havoc collapses and dies in his own pool of blood. Raiden stands up and puts hi bloody blade back into its holder. He receives another Codec call, this time it's from Snake.  
  
Snake: Raiden, get down here this is an emergency!  
  
Raiden: I'm on my way!  
  
End of chapter. 


	19. Active

Chapter 19: Active  
  
Raiden runs on the roof of Arsenal Gear to where Snake told him to go. He runs upp further ans sees Snake behind a damaged helicopter watching something up ahead, but Raiden cannot see it from his POV. Raiden walks up to Snake.  
  
Raiden: What's the problem?  
  
Snake: Take a look.  
  
Raiden sees what Snake is seeing. He sees Metal Gear MAX, in its tank form, wreaking havoc left and right. Genomes and Tengus try to stop it by shooting at it, but it comes to no avail. Some of them are being sliced up by an blade used by an invisible person. The user turns off his stealth and it turns out to be the ninja. He kills at leats 20 soldiers there at that time. Choppers are trying to shoot it down, but MAX turns into its plane form and destroys all the choppers. It turns back into the tank form and becomes motionless, with the ninja standing in front of it.  
  
Raiden: What the hell? How did it become active?  
  
Snake: I have the same thoughts running through my head. That ninja is still a mystery.  
  
Raiden: Who's piloting MAX though.  
  
Snake: It's most likely being auto-controlled, a computer in that thing might be operating it.  
  
Raiden: It could be the Patriots' chip.  
  
Snake: Maybe, but we still don't know.  
  
Raiden: We have to get in that thing somehow, but we have to destroy it first. How we gonna do that?  
  
Snake: Don't worry, Solidus is gonna take care of that.  
  
Snake points behind Raiden, but he sees nothing. Suddenly, a huge machine rips through the roof of Arsenal, it is Metal Gear RAY, the one which Ocelot stole on the tanker and Liquid escaped in 7 months ago.  
  
Codec Transmission  
  
Solidus: Snake, I've obtained Ray.  
  
Snake We can see that Solidus. Did you replace the missing weapons?  
  
Solidus: Yeah, there were spare weapons from the mass-produced RAY projetc, I just took some of them and placed them on here.  
  
Snake: Alright. Try and take on MAX, I'll be helping you out.  
  
Solidus: OK Snake, let's get moving.  
  
End Transmission.  
  
Snake: Raiden, wee need you to find Meryl, Otacon, Mei Ling, Ivan and Campbell, we need to get the hell out of here soon.  
  
Raiden: Where are they?  
  
Snake We have no idea, but we can't do anything more. Raiden, don't let us down.  
  
Snake puts his hand on Raiden's shoulder. (MGS2 theme plays, again) They do the same handshake that Snake and Otacon do in MGS2.  
  
Raiden: You can count on me.  
  
Raiden runs down to the hole where RAY came out and jumps down inside. Snake looks as he jumps down then turns around and faces MAX. (MGS2 theme stops) Solidus contacts him.  
  
Solidus: I'll take care of MAX, try and get rid of the ninja.  
  
Snake: Got it. I have a Stinger with me, when I'm done taking care of the ninja, I'll help you out with MAX.  
  
Solidus: Let's do this Snake.  
  
Snake lunges for the ninja with nothing but his fists. The ninja notices and dodges Snake's first punch. Snake turns around and tries to nail a right hook, but fails again.  
  
Ninja: So . . . Snake wants to fight me. Very well then.  
  
The ninja takes out his blade and prepares for battle. Snake and Ninja engage in the battle for a while, neither getting an advantage. Meanwhile, Solidus, piloting RAY, engages in battle with MAX. MAX turns into its bear form and launches missiles out of its claws. RAY dodges all of them. RAY aims its machine gun arm at MAX, all the bullets hit, but nothing happens. MAX fires 2 homing bombs out of its mouth, Solidus tries to pilot his way out of their trackings, but both bombs hit RAY in the arm and damages it severely. RAY then fires its Hydra-laser at MAX. The laser pierces MAX a little, but does nothing too serious. MAX fires its heat laser at RAY, the laser cuts of the damaged arm, but Solidus is still alright. He pilots RAY to jump on in front of MAX and attack it hand-to hand. RAY uses its other arm and hits MAX in the head. MAX uses its claws and pierces through the armor of RAY. Solidus fires his Hydra-laser at MAX's head, it rips through it and makes a large gaping hole in it. MAX uses its 10 barrel guns and shoots a lot of bullets at RAY's head. Part of the head blows up and Solidus gets severely hurt. It takes its razor-sharp claws and rips it through RAY's chest, with electricity coming out rapidly. Solidus is really banged up and makes RAY jump back away from Arsenal. He turns on the machine gun on its other arm, its homing missiles, its regular missiles all at once. All of RAY's weapons blast right at MAX, causing a cloud of smoke and electricity. RAY then blows up because of its extreme power usage. Solidus ejects before it does so and lands in front of MAX, near Snake and the ninja. When the smoke around MAX clears, it is damaged very much but still active. It tries changing to its tank stage, but is unable to. Snake notices Solidus lying helpless in front of MAX. He punches the ninja then runs towards MAX.  
  
Solidus: Snake, stop! It's a trap. It's trying to lure you out here so it can kill you.  
  
Snake stops for a moment. He hears Solidus talking to him again.  
  
Solidus: Snake, the Patriots rule is coming to an end. I'll deactivate MAX by using my suit's arms and disrupt its electricity field. That way you can easily get that chip.  
  
Snake: (yells) That'll kill you too though! That electricity is too strong, it'll burn you to a crisp!  
  
Solidus: It's not that I care. I've done many bad tings in the past, and I regret all of them. This is a fair punishment for me. Goodbye Snake, and tell my son I'm sorry, and that I'll miss him.  
  
Snake: Solidus, NO!  
  
Solidus takes his Snake arms and clamp it on to MAX, suddenly, a strong electrical current runs through the arms and into Solidus, MAX is shaking violently and parts of it blow up. MAX then makes a big explosion that knocks Snake and the ninja backward. When the smoke clears, Snake sees a destroyed MAX, and a dead brother. End of chapter 


	20. Completing the Objective

Chapter 20: Completing the Objective  
  
Snake struggled getting up, the explosion had knocked him off his feet for a while. Once he got up he ran over to Solidus's dead corpse. He felt on Solidus's neck for a pulse. Nothing. Snake looks down for a moment and thinks of what happened that whole day.  
  
Snake: DAMN!. . . I'm responsible for killing my own family!  
  
It was true, Snake had killed his father 10 years ago in Zanzibar. He had killed his brother Liquid twice, once in Shadow Moses, and another time today. He had let Solidus get killed by MAX's powerful electric current. He had also killed his other brother Poison, but it didn't affect him much since he wasn't part of the Les Enfants Terribles project and wasn't a true brother. The only person he could call family now was Otacon, but he was now missing. He banged his fist in anger. There was only one group of people he could blame.  
  
Snake: DAMN THE PATRIOTS!  
  
Ninja: So, the legendary Solid Snake does have a heart.  
  
Snake turns around to see the ninja standing behind him, blade in hand.  
  
Snake: Who are you!  
  
Ninja: You should know who I am, Snake.  
  
Snake: Who the hell are you!  
  
Ninja: You want to know, fine!  
  
The ninja presses a button and a face is shown. Snake recognizes the face and is in complete shock!  
  
Snake: You can't be . . . You're (BAM!)  
  
The ninja takes his blade and knocks out Snake with one swing before Snake can reveal who he is. The ninja picks up his limp body and carries it away. He talks to someone via Codec while carrying Snake:  
  
Ninja: Another one down. We have Snake now. All we need is the boy and we're all set to put our plan into action.  
  
Voice: Great, bring Snake over here and find that boy and get him over here, too.  
  
Ninja: Following orders, Marco.  
  
The ninja dashes away to the other side of Arsenal. We now see Raiden inside Arsenal. He is walking down a hallway. He sees a door and notices that it is locked. He remembers that he saw Snake's DE on the ground when he arrived on top of Arsenal and grabbed it after the fight with Havoc. He took it out and shot the hinges of the door. It fell inward, revealing a small room full of ammunition and weapons. He walks in and shortly hears some one behind him panting. In an instant he turns around and points the DE in that direction. Ivan suddenly freezes at the sight of Raiden's DE.  
  
Raiden: Oh, it's you Ivan. You had me scared for a moment.  
  
Ivan: Yeah, likewise.  
  
Raiden: Where are the others?  
  
Ivan: I have no clue. I do know that they were captured by the guards aboard Arsenal. I was able to get away from them and elude them. Luckily I caught up with you.  
  
Raiden: Damn. This isn't gonna be easy. We have to find them and get back to the roof of Arsenal fast!  
  
Suddenly, guards run into the room.  
  
Guards: There they are, kill them quick!  
  
Raiden: Ivan, arm yourself and help me get rid of them.  
  
Ivan finds a mini AK-47 in a box and quickly loads it. Raiden finds M4 ammo and loads it into his gun. Raiden also takes out his blade to deflect bullets. Five attack guards come in armed with shields and bullet-proof vests. Raiden yells out to Ivan.  
  
Raiden: Aim for the head!  
  
Raiden fires a couple rounds into two soldiers and they fall dead. Ivan somehow takes out the other three with great skill. Five more attack guards come in. Raiden deflects bullets with his blade and shoots at the same time. This time he only takes out one. While he is reloading, he sees Ivan take the other four out with ease. Raidens surprised. This time seven guards come in, but Raiden is still reloading. He is able to deflect the bullets and dives behind a box. He sees Ivan standing there, reloading his mini AK.  
  
Raiden: Ivan, take cover!  
  
For some reason, the guards fire off a few rounds but the bullets seem to miss Ivan. It seems that they just turn out of the way. Ivan finishes loading his AK and kills all the seven guards with no problem. No more guards enter and Raiden comes out of cover. He walks over to Ivan.  
  
Raiden: Are you OK?  
  
Ivan: Yes I am fine. You?  
  
Raiden: I'm alright. How did you learn to fight like that?  
  
Ivan: Oh, I had extensive training.  
  
Raiden: What was it, VR, field exercises, real-life battles?  
  
Ivan: No, something different.  
  
Raiden: Oh, what was it?  
  
Ivan: It is a special training system that can turn anyone into a skilled fighter. In fact, it turns them into the best one there is.  
  
Raiden: What are you talking about?  
  
Ivan: I was given the right situation and the right scenario, and I was shaped into Solid Snake! By using the Solid Snake Simulation.  
  
Raiden: What!? And the way you deflected those bullets without moving, how did you do that!?  
  
Ivan: Why this thing of course.  
  
Ivan points to a device on his hip. It is the exact same device Ocelot wore seven months ago. Raiden looks in shock.  
  
Raiden: Ivan, are you in partnership with the Patriots!?  
  
A blade suddenly comes inches away from Raiden's throat. Raiden can't see who is holding the blade behind him. We see that it is the very same ninja who had knocked out Snake moments ago.  
  
Raiden: What the hell is going on!?  
  
Ivan: . . . Bedtime, Raiden.  
  
The ninja punches Raiden in the side of the head very hard, knocking him out. Raiden falls to the ground and is quickly picked up by the ninja.  
  
Ninja: That's everyone now Marco. I'll meet you atop Arsenal in a half hour.  
  
Ivan: Very well. I have certain Metal Gear to pilot. Ninja: The dummy MAX was destroyed as planned. They have wasted their energy in searching for a chip that didn't exist.  
  
Ivan: Excellent. Arsenal is now 30 miles away from Hawaii. We'll park it on of the deserted islands there and dispose of everything, including Arsenal itself. I'll be waiting on the rooftop for my delivery.  
  
The ninja dashes away with a limp Raiden and Ivan walks to the control center for Arsenal to bring it to its destination.  
  
End chapter. 


	21. All Threats Must Come to an End

Chapter 21: All Threats Must Come to an End  
  
Snake wakes up on top of Arsenal. It isn't moving however. Snake gets up and sees Raiden dozed off also. Snake punches Raiden lightly in the arm to wake him up.  
  
Snake: Raiden! Get up! What happened?  
  
Raiden: (getting up) uhh . . . I don't know.  
  
Snake: Where is everyone else?  
  
Raiden: I don't know either. Is it just me or is Arsenal stationary?  
  
Snake: It doesn't look like its moving either.  
  
Snake runs to the edge of Arsenal and sees a forest-like area in an isalnd.  
  
Snake: We must be parked on an island. But where?  
  
Raiden: We have to find the others. Ivan has gone mad also.  
  
Snake: What did he do?  
  
Raiden: I can't really remember, he told me he went under the S3 plan also, like Campbell.  
  
Snake: This is all messed up. We have to get out of here now. Who knows what could happen?  
  
Ivan: I know what could happen!  
  
Snake and Raiden turn to see Ivan pointing his mini AK at Snake and Raiden.  
  
Snaek: What the hell is going on, Ivan?  
  
Ocelot: Oh, I have no idea, why don't you ask Mr. Martinez.  
  
Ocelot walks up behind Ivan doing his gun trick.  
  
Snake: I though were against the Patriots, Ocelot!  
  
Ocelot: I never was. It was all an act.  
  
Raiden: Huh, what're you talking about?  
  
Ocelot: I said I was against the Patriots so I can get Liquid by my side. He is the only man I know who can eliminate Solid Snake in person, next to me.  
  
Ivan: We also had the ninja take Liquid and implant a chip inside his brain to help out the Patriots. Havoc and Poison were complete failures. They made poor excuses for assassins. We needed Liquid. Turns out he was hell- bent on killing you, Snake, that he accidentally knocked out Ocelot, thinking he was Snake.  
  
Raiden: Why did you have to act as if you were against the Patriots.  
  
Ocelot: It was to make everyone think we all fought against the Patriots, so I can collect as much info I can on what you guys were doing to harm us.  
  
Snake: Who's Mr. Martinez?  
  
Ivan: Why I am. My real name is Marco S. Martinez, one of the actual members of the Patriots.  
  
Snake and Raiden: WHAT!  
  
Marco: Snake, your computer whiz friend said that the people on that disc you found died over 100 years ago.  
  
Snake: Yeah . . .  
  
Marco: That was true. The Wiseman's Committee died over a hundred years ago, but the others still live on. The Wiseman's Committee were the greatest rulers in all the Earth's life. We, the rest of the 39 members, live up to their actions and decisions by following their footsteps.  
  
Snake: Speaking of Otacon, where is he and the others?  
  
Ocelor: Right over there.  
  
Ocelot points over where Otacon, Mei Ling, Meryl, and Campbell are sitting down in handcuffs and shackles.  
  
Ocelot: We also have a surprise.  
  
Ocelot goes over and picks up Otacon. He turns him around, showing a live C4 bomb strapped on his back.  
  
Ocelot: All of these hostages have one of these attached to their backs. There are also more planted within Arsenal. Now that we have what we want, we can dispose of Arsenal.  
  
Raiden: What was it you wanted?  
  
Marco: This!  
  
Marco looks over his shoulder and sees MAX in its plane form heading for the roof Arsenal.  
  
Snake: How could it be there. It blew up just a while ago.  
  
Marco: That was a dummy MAX. That Metal Gear MAX was created by all the armed forces combined to make one giant killing machine. There is no chip about the Patriots inside that one. This one was designed by us though. We took the original one's info and replicated it, only we gave this one more firepower. Don't even think about rescuing those hostages. If I see you go near one, I'll activate all the C4's, blowing this whole place up in an instant.  
  
Ocelot: It all worked out perfectly at the Big Shell 7 months ago as a backup plan. If the Big Shell wasn't a success for us, this will be.  
  
Marco: I disguised myself as one of the hostages at Big Shell, and purposely hung around with you just to get info and send to the rest of our members.  
  
Snake: You bastard!  
  
Ocelot: I must go now, but I wish Mr. Martinez here the best of luck, and I know he will succeed. Farewell Snake.  
  
Snake: AAAAHHHHH!!  
  
Snake takes Raiden's M4 and unloads a clip at Ocelot, but all the bullets miss. Ocelot points to his device on his hip.  
  
Ocelot: Before I go Snake, I'm gonna take her with me, she may be of some use later.  
  
Ocelot drags Meryl and takes off the C4 strapped on her back, he hold his Colt SAA up to her head and brings her over to the edge of Arsenal. Snake tries to go after her, but Meryl holds him off.  
  
Meryl: No Snake, it's OK, save yourself.  
  
Snake: NOOOO!  
  
Campbell: MERYL! NOOO!  
  
A Harrier comes from the sky and opens up to let Ocelot and Meryl in. Ocelot throws Meryl in and jumps in the pilot's seat. He bids farewell to Snake then flies off.  
  
Snake: MERYL!!!  
  
Marco: It's alright Snake, I'll end your suffering.  
  
Marco holds up a timer that has 20 minutes on it. He presses a button and starts counting down.  
  
Marco: Once these 20 minutes are up, the C4 will detonate, causing Arsenal to become a giant inferno. I'll have him rake care of you while you are about to die.  
  
The ninja jumps from the top of MAX and lands in front of Snake and Raiden.  
  
Snake: That ninja! He's Gray Fox! How can it be!?  
  
Marco: Right and wrong. He is the prototype FOX Unit soldier. We took all of the great Gray Fox's skills and put them into this exoskeleton. We even added his original face, but beyond the face, he is a robot killing machine. Otacon, these are the bipedal robots you dream about in your stupid animes. These FOX Units are the most merciless, ruthless things ever existing on the planet. These are the real new Metal Gears.  
  
Raiden: What the hell! The actual new Metal Gear is a robot ninja!?  
  
Marco: Exactly. Just twenty-five of these can easily destroy an army unit. With these Gray Fox robots, the Patriots will be the most dominant of all rulers.  
  
Snake: How can you turn my best friend into hundreds of robots? You Patriots are all sons of bitches!  
  
Marco jumps inside MAX. It turns into its tank form and Snake and Raiden back away.  
  
Marco: There's only fifteen minutes left, can you destroy a Metal Gear with your bare hands.  
  
Raiden: Snake, take the AK and just shoot!  
  
Raiden takes his M4 and shoots at MAX, all the bullets bouns off. Snake takes Marco's mini AK he dropped and does the same, but still no effect. They spend about 10 minutes just dodging constant attacks from MAX and shooting. Snake contacts Raiden by Codec.  
  
Snake: Raiden, this isn't working, we'll have to try something else.  
  
Raiden: What do we do now!?  
  
Snake: We have to get inside MAX somehow.  
  
Raiden: I'll try and distract Ivan so you can sneak up and get inside.  
  
Snake: It's worth a shot, we don't have any other options.  
  
Raiden runs to the side of MAX just shooting at MAX. Snake runs behind it and climbs up it. Raiden loads in a new clip and just shoots the bullet- proof windshield. The windshield cracks a bit and Raiden loads another one in the same spot. The windshield cracks and Raiden can see Marco in the pilot's seat. He shoots 5 bullets at Marco and one hits him in the arm..  
  
Marco: Kill me if you want, you only have 3 minutes left. Face it, you've lost.  
  
Snake: I don't think so.  
  
Marco turns around and Snake throws his huge arms around Marco's neck. He throws him out the cracked windshield and lands in front of Raiden. Raiden searches his pocket and finds the timer, which is at 2 minutes and 30 seconds. Snake jumps out and runs to Otacon, Mei Ling and Campbell. He takes off the C4 on each of them.  
  
Snake: Come on, let's go.  
  
The ninja suddenly jumps in front of Snake.  
  
Ninja: Looks like your long road ends here Snake.  
  
Snake backs up with everyone as the ninja approaches them sword in hand.  
  
Snake: Sorry guys, looks like this will be our deathbed  
  
Snake is without a gun or any weapon and thinks he will die aboard Arsenal. Just then, Raiden slashes the back of the ninja and it malfunctions, The ninja suddenly falls to the floor and bursts into sparks then flames. Snake watches the ninja burn, which still reminds him of Gray Fox.  
  
Raiden: Hurry, everyone inside MAX!  
  
Snake straps down Marco with C4 and puts the timer next to him. 1 minute and 15 seconds reamining.  
  
Snake: MAX is now ours, the Patriots information is in our hands. Looks like you failed again.  
  
Marco: This isn't the end of the Patriots. You may have defeated us again, but in the end, we'll succeed overall.  
  
Snake: Have a nice day in hell!  
  
Snake runs inside MAX and closes the door quickly.  
  
Mei Ling: You know how to pilot this thing Otacon?  
  
Otacon: Gimme a few seconds!  
  
Snake: We don't have a few seconds. Put it in the plane form and get outta here.  
  
50 seconds remaining. MAX is still in its tank form.  
  
Otacon: Here it is!  
  
Otacon finds the switch and MAX turns into its plane form. It is still on top of Arsenal however. 30 seconds remaining.  
  
Raiden: Hurry up, get this thin off the ground, we don't have much time!  
  
Otacon: Just a few. . . more. . .ah ha! Get ready you guys!  
  
10 seconds remaining. MAX gets off the ground and shakes violently while doing so. 5 seconds remaining. Otacon turns on the acceleration and blasts it to full speed. 2 seconds remaining.  
  
Marco: (shouting) The Patriots. . . will . . .win! (BAM BAM BOOM)  
  
Campbell looks out the window and sees Arsenal blow up and ignite into a large inferno. He tuns his head back and puts it down. He whispers something to himself.  
  
Campbell: (whispering) Meryl. . .  
  
End of Story. (whew!) 


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
(This is done in first person narrated by Snake)  
  
"The date was January 29, 2010. It was the afternoon, about 2:30 PM. The complex was small and surrounded by mounds of snow. I knew where I was going however. It had been a month since that scare aboard Arsenal, but it is a new year now, and its time to readjust. I walked up the small stepa and into the lobby. I headed for the elevator, reminiscing my thoughts as I approached it. The elevator came and an elderly man stepped out. I got out of his way.  
"Good day, sir," said the old man. I responded in a dim voice.  
"You, too." I headed for the 3rd floor, room # 6. The elevator arrived at its destination and I walked down that lobby and stopped in front of a door, which read the following:  
#6, the Sears Residence.  
I knocked on the door and waited for a minute or so. Rosemary opened the door, her newborn child in hand.  
"Hello, David. Jack is in office, I'm sure you know where it is." She raised her newborn's hand and made a waiving motion with it. I tickled the baby for a couple seconds, then thanked Rose as I headed down the hallway. It was a small, narrow hallway, it usually reminded me of those bloody hallways on Shadow Moses and inside Big Shell. I came to the end where I opened the door gently. I saw Raiden, which was his codename, sitting at his desk doing computer work for Philanthropy. He greetd me as I entered.  
"Hey, Snake. Got any important news?" he asked. I had seen he had changed a bit, he had gotten his hair cut, thankfully in my opinion, and had some hair around his mouth area.  
"Yeah, this is very important, that's why I came to tell you. The storm knocked out the telephone lines, so I had to hike my lazy ass over here."  
Raiden and chuckled a bit. We got back to business moments later.  
"It's about Meryl's location. As you probably remember, Ocelot took her captive a month ago. He haven't heard his whereabouts or anything after that until today."  
"So, what have you heard?"  
"We found out where she is. We also found out the whereabouts of something else, also. Earlier today, Otacon informed me he received an e- mail with an unknown username. It said that a new Metal Gear is being ready to be tested out. It is, however, different than that of a regular one. That's all he put for its description."  
"Does this have anything to do with the Patriots? Did you find that chip in MAX?"  
"Yeah, It didn't have any names, just a location of where they are now. But it is the same place where Meryl and Metal Gear are." I looked down, knowing I had to tell Raiden the dreaded place where it was. I didn't want to reveal it just now, so I stalled a bit. "Also, a swarm of those FOX units have been released at this place, which would make it more harder to penetrate."  
"Yeah, but where is this place?"  
"This isn't gonna be easy. This may be the most difficult mission I need to do."  
"Can you tell me where this damn place is?" I couldn't hold it in any longer. He was going to find out where it was no matter what. So I prepared to tell him the place which I feared to tell, which I never hoped to return to again.  
"OK. Meryl, Metal Gear, the Patriots, they are located in . . ." I licked my lips and looked down, I later recollected myself and finally told him. "They're at . . . SHADOW MOSES." 


End file.
